Pokemon: The betrayal
by Nr 755
Summary: After losing the Unova league, Ash comes home only to discover a horrible truth. How will he make through all of this? As the years pass, he gets invited to a tournament. He is going there knowing his friends are there. What will happen? (Check chapter 12 for a decent battle. It is the one thing that makes me feel truly proud about this fic.)
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: The betrayal

So this is my first fanfic and I'm really excited about it. Of course that means that my writing won't be as professional as it will be later on. Anyways, I have been reading many fanfics where Ash (Pokémon) is betrayed and I thought I'd give it a try. I have no idea how's its going to go, but enjoy!

I am very happy with reviews that give me advice on how to improve myself but please, don't make hate comments.

**As I speak here in bold, I am currently writing chapter 12. This chapter is really short, does not describe things very good nor is it very good. You people who read this and think that my writing completely sucks, please check out my newer chapters, I have really improved. Why am I telling you this? Because I think that you should give my story a chance. The first chapters might be a pain to read but it gets better as we advance into the story. Please people, give this a chance!**

**-Nr 755**

* * *

Chapter 1: And so the journey begins

''Look Pikachu, were finally in Pallet!''

Ash had lost the Unova league and after that Iris and Cilan had left to accomplish their dreams and Ash went home to Pallet town. Ash wasn't very happy with losing a league again but he was happy to be home again.

''Hey, it's Mr. Mime.'' As they got closer Mime saw them and went into the house and informed Delia that they were finally home.

''Mom, I'm home!''

Delia rushed to Ash to give him a hug.

''Mom, I…can't…breathe''

''I'm so happy that you are finally home, Ash, come and take something to eat.''

''Sorry mom, I want to meet with my old Pokémon at the lab.''

''No problems, darling. I'll be waiting.''

''Come on Pikachu, let's go!''

''Pikaaa''

They hurried to the lab, wanting to meet with their old friends. When they finally arrived they saw that all the other travellers except for Iris and Cilan were standing there and talking. When Ash arrived, they all became quiet and looked at Ash.

Ash spoke up ''Hey guys, what are you doing here?''

Brock came forward and said: ''Ash, we need to talk to you.''

''Sure Brock, what is it?''

''You are a problem, you just keep on losing in the leagues and you're not a good trainer at all, and you should just give it all up and do something that you don't suck at.''

''…Brock, what are you saying, you're all joking right?''

Misty came forward ''We are not joking at all, you're really bad Ash!''

''Do you all agree to this?'' Ash said.

''We do Ash!'' All answered.

''I HATE YOU GUYS! I'm going to become a Pokémon master and then I'm going to be laughing at you!''

He threw his Pokeball and Charizard came out of it. ''Fly us out of here, to somewhere where no one can find us!''

While Ash flew away, he didn't see that Max silently went away from the group and had tears in his eyes. Max didn't want this but he couldn't take a stand against all the others.

All the others wanted Ash to feel pain because he was such a weakling. Misty threw her Pokeball containing Gyarados.

''Gyarados, use flamethrower on Ash´s house!''

The house began to burn. The flames got bigger and bigger as they engulfed the house. They heard a cry from inside seeking help.

May said ''Must be Delia''

''Screw her; Ash deserves nothing because he's such a loser.'' Misty said.

The cry stopped and the house was burned down to the grounds, and no one saw Ash in a very long time…

* * *

So yeah guys, pretty short chapter but don't worry, I will make them longer later on.

Please write what you thought about it and please give me advice on my writing.

Until next time, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: The betrayal

**I'm back with the next chapter of the betrayal. I'm really sorry for not posting lately but I have been busy with schoolwork and other stuff in the family. However, today I'm here with the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy. **

**I also want to say that I'm really happy with how kind you guys are. I got positive reviews and stuff like that drives me to write more. **

**Please review, I want opinions on what I do right and what I do wrong. Reviews help me improve my writing and I'm happy with any critique. **

**Now let's get on to the chapter. R &amp; R and most importantly, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The message

A man was standing on the top of Mt. Silver. His name was nothing less than Ash Ketchum. The winds was blowing strongly, like they were trying to pull the mountain, but Ash didn't seem affected. Ash was thinking about what happened that day. He couldn't forget about it even if he tried. Even his former favorite pal, Pikachu, had left him after that day. Almost every Pokémon he had ran away because they agreed with Ash's former friends and even joined them. Ash was left with his Charizard, Heracross, Noctowl, Sceptile, Torterra, Krookodile and Gible, which later evolved into Gabite. He was alone at the mountains for 7 years, which he used for training and meditating, and he also caught some new Pokémon. Ash did not want to go down from the mountain if he didn't need to. From times to times he would help a lost mountain climber or two but he never officially showed himself since that day. He saw his Charizard train in his flame. He was very proud of the Pokémon he had, because they were training hard. He was about to go and train with them as he heard a sound. He saw a shadow appearing and he called his Charizard if anything would happen. As the shadow came closer, you could clearly hear wings flapping. The shadow landed and proved to be a Dragonite.

''What is your business here Dragonite?''

It made a cry as he took up a bag. He searched inside the bag and found a mail, which he then gave to Ash.

''I see, so you are from the Dragonite courier.''

''Raaawr!'' The Dragonite said while nodding.

The Dragonite closed the bag and started to flap its wings, which resulted in strong winds, and finally flew away. Ash got very curious about the mail; none knew that he was here so how could someone deliver a mail to him. He couldn't find an answer so he started to open the mail. Inside the mail was a letter. He started reading;

**If you are reading this right now then I know I have finally found Ash Ketchum. As of your disappearing, there have been many questions about you disappearing and after not finding any answers, you were declared dead. I did not find it likely for you to be dead, even after the tragedy, so I started to search for you with the Dragonite courier. Every year, I would send an invitation for a tournament and try to find you and as always, I have a tournament invitation. There is a big competition at the Indigo plateau consisting with only 256 challengers and a chance to challenge the champions. I know that it is hard to get back after everything you've been through, but I really hope that you will be here. I will really look forward to see if you are here as you are sure to bring some interesting battles. Your former friends will be here and I hope that you will win over them after what they did to you. If you are seeing this, then I hope that we will meet in the future.**

**Scott**

Ash was shocked. He didn't think that anyone would still think that he was still alive. The competition was a nice addition to the letter. He thought some time to leave for a tournament to keep his Pokémon in good battle shape but in the end he decided to stay. This was a great way to make an entrance and to avenge his friends by humiliating them in battles. He was going to do this, he was sure about it.

''Ready to go to a tournament guys?''

His Pokémon started looking at him, understanding they would finally leave and started to nod, one after another. They would leave; they would convince the world about how strong they were. This…, was a new beginning.

**How was it guys!? I think I made it so much better than the first chapter. I tried to add thing that happen around them and how they think and all that stuff. For a beginner, I think I made a pretty good job. **

**Anyways, how did you enjoy the chapter, was it good?, was it bad?, what can I improve for next time?**

**Please review, I love reviews that tell me about what the good parts were and what the bad parts were. I want to get better, I want to get advice. Please review.**

**Until next time, I'll see you guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon: The betrayal**

**It's me, I'm back. It took some time but the next chapter is finally here. I'm sorry it took so long but you know, school, homework, activities and other stuff takes some time to do. I don't have very much time to write.**

**I did get positive reviews since last time; however people did say that this story is very similar to other stories. Need to admit, didn't think about that when I started to write this story. I'm going to come up with something that is very unlikely to happen, but it's not going to be happening in this chapter. An idea is starting to form in my head; I just need to complete the idea before I put it on paper. **

**Now, let's get on with the show. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The arrival**

He could see it now. He saw the battlefields, he saw the buildings and he saw all the trainers. He was ready for this. He could finally put all that training in good use. Ash had arrived at the competition. As he was closing in, his Charizard signaled that they were close to his trainer.

''Land over there, in that small forest-like area''

Charizard nodded, and started to fly to that direction. As he landed, there was a big shockwave that made the earth tremble around them.

''Charizard… Try to be more discrete next time''

He responded with a growl as he went back into his Pokeball.

''Let's make up a camp here, okay buddy?'' He asked his mouse friend. He made a Chu sound and started to help his trainer with the tent.

* * *

There was a little group of people sitting in the Pokémon center. These people were Ash's ''friends''; Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Paul and Trip. They were sitting and eating their lunch when they heard Ash's Charizard land.

''Wow, did you guys just feel that?'' asked May.

''How could we not have felt that?!'' responded Dawn and walked up to Nurse Joy.

''Excuse me, but do you know what that tremble just now was? She asked.

''I have no idea'' Joy responded, '', but it could be a battle somewhere''

''Thank you.''

''Maybe a trainer arrived on something heavy, like a Salamence?'' Max asked.

''I guess you could be right.'' May said, approving her brother's guess.

They started to talk again.

''Do you guys think someone will be a problem to you in the tournament?'' Misty asked.

''No, we are without doubt the strongest trainers around!'' Paul said, surprising the group by talking.

They didn't know how wrong they were.

* * *

''Now when we are finally finished, let's start off with registering and after that lets head to a restaurant. I'm starving!''

Pikachu liked the idea, seeing as he was hungry to and nodded enthusiastically to his trainer. They started off by walking to the Pokémon center. As he was about to go in, he froze as he saw his friends. He knew they were going to be here but it was still painful being close to them. He knew a he had to register so he took a deep breath and walked in, ignoring his ''friends''.

''Hi Nurse Joy, I would like to register for the tournament, but I would like to do it in a secret name.'' Ash whispered.

''But why would you want that?''

''Personal reasons, could you please do it?''

''Well, if someone can do it, then it's me'' Joy said. ''Could I have your Pokedex, please?''

He nodded and gave his Pokedex to Joy.

''This certainly is an old model, why would you have such an old Pokedex?''

''Its personal reasons''

''I see'' Joy said, registering him for the tournament. ''You're all set and ready to go''

''Thank you so much, Nurse Joy''

''It was my pleasure'' she answered.

He was on the way out when May started to walk to throw something in the garbage. To his annoyance, she accidentally bumped into him and fell to the floor.

''Just what do you think you are doing'' She said loudly, drawing the attention to her.

He sighed. ''Actually, I was just going to leave when you bumped into me'' he countered.

''That's a lie!''She shrieked. Max was quick to defend his sister.

''Yeah, apologize to my sister!''

Ash sighed once again; ''Fine, I'm sorry'' he stated and walked out of the Pokémon center.

''He certainly did have some nerve bumping into me like that'' May said.

''Drop it May. He is going down in the tournament anyhow'' Trip said.

* * *

'' May certainly did have some temper, didn't she?'' Ash asked his best friend.

''Pika'' he said and then looked at Ash with a sad face.

''Its fine buddy, I'll take them down and humiliate them later.'' He smirked. Pikachu was relieved and started to run with Ash as they approached the restaurant. They finally arrived at the restaurant and they sat down on an empty chair. He ordered his food and the waiter went back to the kitchen.

''I wonder what the first rounds will be like, maybe there will be some special rules'' Ash stated to Pikachu.

Pikachu seemed to start to think about the battles when he suddenly became serious and started to point at a direction. Ash looked at were Pikachu was pointing and to his surprise, he saw Iris and Cilan. They seemed to head towards the restaurant as well.

''Keep quiet about my identity; I'm not sure if I can trust them, ok?''

Pikachu nodded affirmatively as he sat down again.

They came and looked for a place, and when they didn't find one, they looked at Ash and Pikachu's table which had two empty places. Cilan came forward.

''Sir, we really want to eat here and we saw that you had two empty places, are you waiting for someone or would you be so kind to let me and my friend sit there?''

'Same old Cilan, always that nice attitude' Ash thought.

''I'm not waiting for someone so, please, sit down'' Ash said politely.

'' Thank you so much, Sir'' Cilan said, and went to Iris to tell her that he found a place to sit.

Ash kept on eating as they ordered their food.

''You know Cilan, It's too bad Ash isn't here, he would've loved this tournament'' Iris said.

Ash froze hearing his name but he continued to listen.

''I'm sure he would Iris, I'm sure he would…'' Cilan responded.

By that time, Ash was done with his meal. He thanked Cilan and Iris, paid and started to go back to his camp.

''Pika Pika?''

''I think I can trust them but I'm not quite sure. Let's wait a bit more and see.''

Pikachu nodded. They made themselves ready and went to sleep.

* * *

**How was it guys? Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Please review. I am always open to constructive criticism and it's really nice to hear about what people think about my story. **

**Also, do you guys think there should be a pairing? Ill make a vote in my profile.**

**Not any battles yet but don't worry, they're coming soon. **

**If you have any questions, please ask them in the reviews.**

**Other than that, I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon: The betrayal**

**I did a chapter yesterday so this one came out very quick but I just felt like writing on my story so here we go.**

**Last time there was a thing that I thought people would talk about, but people didn't even notice it. In chapter 2 I said that even his Pikachu had left him, but he still had a Pikachu with him. For all of you wondering, that is planned and I have a story about it which I will write later on in the story. Sorry for the confusion, I just forgot to mention it last time.**

**Like I said last time, I'm thinking about a pairing but I'm not sure if I want to have one in the first place. I will do a poll on my profile whether to have one or not. If I will have one then I already have something planned. I am however open to suggestions.**

**The battles will start next chapter so for all fans loving battles, I'm sorry but you'll just have to stay put. **

**Here's the next chapter guys! Read, review and most importantly, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The competition is on**

* * *

He woke up as the sun was still rising up into the sky. He thought it was pretty early so he watched around for Pikachu. He saw the little mouse but he was still sleeping so he put on some clothes and slipped out of the tent, careful not to wake his friend up. As he came out, he heard someone having a battle nearby. He started to walk to that area curious what was happening. When he came closer, he saw that Max was having a battle against Trip. 'Must be a practice battle' he thought quietly for himself. As Max was the younger trainer, he had a hard time fighting Trip.

''Come on Grovyle, use Solarbeam!'' he shouted to his already tired Grovyle.

''Don't let that happen, finish it off with hyper beam'' Trip said to his Serperior.

Ash knew that Grovyle would be very hurt if he got hit. As he was already tired and beaten up, there was no way that the Grovyle could take that hyper beam. It didn't matter if it was a traitor, he would always care about Pokémon. As Serperior was about to fire, Ash ran the fastest he could towards the Grovyle. Max saw this and was about to say something as Trip suddenly fired the hyper beam. Ash ran to the Grovyle, grabbed it and threw himself to the side. When the smoke cleared, Max was standing there surprised by what had happened. Trip seemed pretty angry on the other side.

''Just what do you think you are doing, interrupting our battle like that?!'' Trip shouted against Ash.

Ash stood up and started to look intensively at Trip. After a while he said' 'you're never going to become great because you don't care about your Pokémon. ''

Trip stood still for a while, surprised by the sudden talking. ''Let's battle and I'll show you just how good I am!'' Trip said, angered.

''Don't want to, besides I'm going to beat you in the tournament if someone else doesn't. ''

Ash went to Max, leaving trip dumbfounded. ''Here's your Grovyle''

''Thanks a lot sir!'' Max said, surprised about what just had happened.

''Don't battle if you know your Pokémon is on a low energy and don't have a plan''

''Um, yes, of course Sir!''

Ash quietly walked away, heading back to his camp.

''That's the same guy that bumped into May, isn't he?'' Dawn asked.

''I wonder what's up with him.''

''I don't care, he is so getting beat!'' Trip said. The discussion went on regarding Ash.

* * *

''Pikapika!''

''Oh hey buddy, finally woke up?''

Pikachu nodded as he pointed to his belly.

''You're hungry aren't you?''

''Pika' 'He responded.

''Ok, let's go to the restaurant''

* * *

They just finished up with their food as he heard a voice through a megaphone. It was Nurse Joy.

''Could all trainers proceed to the battlefields, we are about to tell everyone what the first round will be like''

''Seems like the mysterious rules are finally being revealed Pikachu'' Ash said, excited about it, 'let's head there ok buddy?''

As Pikachu nodded they started to walked towards the battlefields.

'' We welcome all the trainers here and I hope you will all have a good time. The first round is, as you know, special. We will team you up with another random trainer and you will have 3 weeks training and coming up with strategies. Then, all pairs will do double battles in the two preliminary rounds. 'Scott said, exciting the crowd.

''Go to Mr. Goodshow and he will team you up'' He continued.

''I wonder who we will get, aren't you dying to know buddy?''

''PikaPi'' Pikachu responded, thinking about the fact that Ash could become teamed up with one of his so called ''friends''. After waiting a few minutes in the line, he finally arrived to Mr. Goodshow.

''What is your name young man?''

'' It is Satoshi''

'' Just Satoshi?''

''Yes''

He looked down on his notes. ''Here you are. Your partner is Max Maple.''

Ash froze. He didn't want this to happen. What did he do wrong in his life? Why would he have to be partnered with a traitor?

''Pika?''

''I'm fine Pikachu, its jut that I don't know if I want to have Max as a partner''

Pikachu understood him. Ash started walking searching for Max. He couldn't seem to find im when he suddenly heard Dawns voice. He walked up to her.

''Doesn't your group have a Max Maple in it?'' He asked politely.

Dawn froze, knowing that trainer from before was there.

''Are you his partner?''

''Yes.''

''Follow me''

As he followed Dawn, he saw some familiar faces. He saw that Cilan and Iris were partners. It was pretty astounding that those two would be partners. He kept on following Dawn as the finally arrived at the group.

''Are you Max Maple?'' Ash asked, already knowing the answer.

''Yes, are you my partner?''

''Yes.''

''Meet me at my camp when you have some time'' Ash said and walked away.

The group started to split as May came to her brother.

''He's a jerk, treat him as one'' She said angrily.

She walked away and Max was left alone to think about the day. He was sure that the man was nice, he saved his Grovyle anyways. With the Pikachu on his shoulder, he seemed so much like Ash. Max tear up a little but kept the tears in. He wanted to have Ash back but he was dead. He was a rival, a friend, he was like a brother to Max, but he was gone. Max straightened up and started to walk against Satoshis camp, wondering about if he was strong.

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Please review and tell me.**

**Hope this isn't too boring yet but the battles are incoming, be ready for them.**

**Like I said before, I'm starting a poll on my profile so be sure to vote.**

**Until next time, see ya. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokemon: The betrayal**

**Hi guys! It's me and I'm alive. Here's the next chapter and my first battle is in it. I am a little unsure about how to write the battles. I want Ash´s Pokémon to be good but not op. I'll just see how it works out. Please review and tell me how the battle was, I need to know if they are decent.**

**Let's get writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The reunion with Max**

* * *

Being Max´s partner was something that I didn't really expect but nothing could be done about it. I was just hoping that his battle strategies were decent. I'm sure they would be after training with me a while. I started to think about that new Pokémon that I caught not so long ago. It sure would be a surprise to many people. I came to my tent and was greeted by my Charizard. I said hi to my Pokémon and went into my tent. I lay down and went asleep.

I was walking to Satoshi´s camp at the moment. I was still wondering if he was strong or not. I hoped so; I didn't want to lose this early in the tournament. I had three weeks to find out. I kept searching for his camp awhile until I found it. It was a simple tent with a fireplace. As soon as I came to the camp I heard a roar. I looked up into the sky and saw a huge Charizard which was just about to land. It was much larger than a normal Charizard and the most significant thing about it was that its flame was pitch-black. As he landed, the ground trembled, almost making me fall to the ground. I saw that Satoshi came out of the tent.

"What's up with that Charizard of yours" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The flame is black, it's crazy!"

"You'll find out that later, it is not of importance" He simply replied. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, like your Pokémon, what strategies you use and what you feel that you need to improve."

He nodded "My main partner is my Sceptile. I also have a Kirlia, a Swellow, a Lairon, A Walrein and a Shelgon. My main strategies are to rely on some tactics but mostly on powerful moves. I need to improve on using more tactics as I tend to rush into battles without having a plan."

Ash sat silently for a while thinking about what answers Max had given him. "I see that your Grovyle has evolved since last time we saw each other."

"Yeah, he did during a practice battle!" Max replied proudly.

"Why don't we try him out in a practice battle against me" Ash said.

Max got up, excited about how he would see how strong Satoshi´s Pokémon were. He started to walk after Satoshi which was leading him to a battlefield.

Satoshi turned around and started to talk while walking "Could you do me a favor, Max?"

"Sure, anything Satoshi. What do you need?"

"Could you keep anything you see me use as a secret? I don't want you spreading out that my Pokémon are strong or weak or that my strategies are good or bad. I don't want people to know about my abilities and what Pokémon I use either. I don't want you to talk about this with even your sister or your friends. Think you can keep that?"

"Sure, as long as you don't reveal my tactics and Pokémon."

"Deal" Ash responded. They finally arrived at the battlefield and Max sent out his Sceptile. Ash was wondering about what Pokémon to use. ´I don't want to use my new addition as it is best fit in double battles. Not my Charizard, not that one… OK, got it. Let's make this interesting.'

"Go Sceptile!" He threw the Pokeball and the grass lizard came out and landed on the battlefield. As he looked at Max, it seemed he was having a blast that Satoshi had a Sceptile too. "I give you the first move Max."

"Sceptile, use leaf blade!" The lizard started moving across the battlefield at high speed and just as the leaf blade was about to hit, Satoshi said "Use extremespeed." Satoshi´s Sceptile dodged with speed which you couldn't see using your eyes and soon after slammed into Max´s Sceptile. Sceptile slowly rose to its feet and had a green glow around it. Overgrow.

"How did your Sceptile use Extremespeed? It can't learn that move!" Max said out loudly.

"My Sceptile is a special one. I need to say that you should've been more prepared for the attack. At any time during your journey, special Pokémon may appear and surprise you. You need to be ready for anything."

Max muttered something that couldn't be heard and slowly after said "Can you continue Sceptile?" The lizard slowly nodded and got into a battle stance. "Try a bullet seed!"

Satoshi stood there without saying anything but Sceptile dodged at the last moment.

"Keep the pressure up, use quick attack!" He started to run against Satoshi´s Sceptile but Satoshi´s Sceptile dodged again and even seemed to keep up with Max´s Sceptile.

"Do a weak extremespeed to finish this off." Satoshi said. His Sceptile disappeared once again before Max screamed "STOP! I give up!" Sceptile slowed down and jumped back to Satoshi´s side.

"Why did you stop fighting Max?" Satoshi said testing the youngster.

"Sceptile couldn't fight or even get a hit; it would've just ended with my Sceptile being fainted for no reason." Max said quietly.

Satoshi stood there for a while being quiet. Max was afraid of doing something wrong so he quickly asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"Max, you did nothing wrong. What you did was the right thing to do and I respect your decision… Let's get back to my camp and we´ll talk about what you can improve and what you did well." Max nodded and they started to go back.

"You asked about my Charizard's flame before didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Want me to tell you about it?"

"Would you really do that? That is so nice Satoshi."

"There was a day when I and Charizard were training. Charizard was still normal at that time. There was a Lucario that came up and challenged my Charizard to a battle. In the end, Lucario was much stronger and even delivered a blow that became deadly. Lucario felt bad about accidently killing my Charizard and brought it back into life using aura. When Charizard came to life again, his flame switched color to black and made Charizard much more powerful. We managed to defeat the Lucario and nowadays he is a proud member of my team."

"So you are telling me that your Charizard actually died!?"

"Why are you telling me all this that you wouldn't tell me before?"

"Because I have respect for you, withdrawing your Sceptile like that."

"Thanks Satoshi, that's really nice!"

Satoshi nodded and they finally arrived at the camp. They were greeted by Satoshi´s Pikachu.

"Hey buddy! Miss us?" Satoshi said. Pikachu jumped onto Satoshi´s shoulder and was happy. Ash saw that that Max was having a tear in his eye and asked him carefully "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" He responded.

"Why you are tearing up."

"Oh." He got quiet a while and then started to talk. "It's just that you remind me of someone."

"What is his name?"

"His name was Ash Ketchum."

"Is he dead?"

"I believe so… How did you know?"

"You said that his name **was **Ash."

"Oh."

"Was he a good friend?"

"He was more like a brother to me. He was the most kind and caring person you could meet but one day he got betrayed by his friends and fled. Now he is probably dead because of that." "I'm going to go back to my friends again if that's fine."

"That's fine. See you tomorrow and don't tell anyone about anything."

As he slowly walked away Ash started to talk to his best buddy "Do you think he can be trusted?"

"Pika" Pikachu responded while nodded his head very slowly.

"So I should think about it some more?" Pikachu nodded.

"Ok buddy, let's go and train some."

* * *

**How was it? Please review or PM and tell me. I especially want to know what you thought about the battle since it's my first one. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. **

**I have a new story so for you guys that like my story, be sure to check it out.**

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon: The betrayal**

**It's me guys and I'm back with the next chapter. I want to thank everyone that has either reviewed or sent a PM. Especially Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai for being my official reviewer. **

**I'm thinking about tips that I got about my battles and I will try to improve the battles from now on. Don't hesitate about reviewing or sending a PM with constructive criticism! **

**I'm also introducing Drew in this chapter as I forgot about him earlier.**

**Let's get writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Battle of secrets**

* * *

**Max´s POV:** Satoshi was strong, that was for certain. I don't know if I can keep up with his strength. I better train really much. Max had many thoughts after meeting Satoshi and the most special one must have been the black flame that his Charizard had. It was simply astounding. He soon came back to his group and May started to talk to him.

"How was Satoshi´s strength in battles?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean with that you can't tell us?" Dawn asked.

"I just can't, I promised Satoshi to not reveal his strategies or Pokémon."

"That Satoshi is jerk!" May exclaimed. "Look what he did to Max. He can't even talk to me about battling anymore. I'm going to tell him some harsh words." And she started to walk.

"It won't help, May." Her brother simply stated.

"I'm going anyway!"

* * *

**Ash´s (Satoshi´s) POV: **I woke up because of hearing some screaming nearby. I got out of my tent and recalled all my Pokémon. I didn't want to reveal anything.I soon saw that May was coming against me.

"Satoshi!"

"Yes, May?"

"How do you even know my name?"

"It's my job to know. What do you want?"

"Why can't my brother tell me anything about the day here?!"

"I simply don't want to."

"I challenge you to a battle!" I looked up and grinned a little. "If you lose then you have to let Max tell me anything that he wants."

"But if you lose, then you will walk away and you won't disturb me or Max the coming two and a half weeks."

"It's a deal."

"You think you could take me and Max on in a double with a teammate?"

"Ok, let's go to my camp."

* * *

**Max´s POV: **"What are you doing here, Satoshi?" Max asked.

"You and I are doing a double battle against May and one of her friends."

"But why?"

"May wants you to reveal everything about me."

"Ok, let win this, Satoshi!"

"Max." Max looked at Satoshi. "Were not just going to win, we are going to humiliate them."

Satoshi said while he grinned.

"You're going to take that back!" May screamed, now furious at Satoshi. "Drew, would you battle with me?"

"Of course, my love." Drew responded.

"This will be a four on four with each trainer using two Pokémon. Is that alright to you?" Satoshi asked May politely.

"Fine, let's go Blaziken!" Out of the Pokeball came the blaze Pokémon and stood there proudly.

"Go, Flygon!" Drew said.

"What will your choice be, Max?" Satoshi asked.

"You think that Shelgon could be good?"

"Sure, go for it!"

Max threw the Pokeball and out came the Shelgon.

"What is your choice, Satoshi?"

"Go, Magikarp!"

Out of Satoshi´s Pokeball there came a golden Magikarp. May started to laugh.

"You think you can beat us with crap like that?" Satoshi just kept his cool, looking at May like he had done during the whole battle. I was sure that Satoshi that Satoshi had a great plan.

"Cover for Magikarp, will you Max?"

"Sure thing. Shelgon, use dragonbreath on any attack that is incoming!"

"Blaziken, use flamethrower on Magikarp!"

"Flygon, add your dragonbreath to that attack to!"

The two attacks fused and became a big fire-dragonbreath that was moving at high speed against Magikarp. Max was quick to reacting.

"Shelgon, get in the way and use dragonbreath!"

Shelgon moved in front of the attack and shot out a beam that travelled at high speed and hit the opposing attack. They kept on fighting for some time but in the end, Shelgon´s dragonbreath was weaker.

"Shelgon, quickly use protect!" Shelgon formed a green orb around itself and was protected from the blast. Smoke covered the battlefield. When the smoke blew away, Magikarp was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened with your Magikarp?" I asked.

"Look at Blaziken."

He looked at Blaziken and Magikarp was nowhere to be seen. Then, out of nowhere, Magikarp used bounce on Blaziken. It hit Blaziken with such power that it hard time standing and finally fell, having swirls in its eyes.

"Way to go Magikarp!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Everyone on the battlefield was in shock that Magikarp actually did something instead of just splashing around like usual Magikarp´s. May however regained her focus and sent out her next Pokémon.

"Go Venusaur!"

Satoshi muttered something that sounded like 'They can't even give me a challenge.' But I wasn't sure. Satoshi sure was strong. I bet he could take them both down in a 2 on 1 battle. Drew soon took action.

"Flygon, use Dragonbreath on Magikarp!" Satoshi then did something that surprised all trainers.

"Take it, Magikarp." It took the brunt of the attack and smoke appeared. When the smoke flew away, Magikarp seemed hurt but was still standing (I guess more like splashing :P).

"Why in the world would you do that?" Drew asked, confused about the sudden hit on the Magikarp.

"Unlike most trainers I have a strategy for Magikarp that makes it really good. Actually, you can say that you did a mistake attacking my Magikarp in the first place."

"What? How come?"

"I'll just show you, Max doesn't even need to battle. I promise that I will take down all your Pokémon in three attacks. One for Flygon, one for Venusaur and one for your next Pokémon."

"Are you serious about what you just said, Satoshi?" I asked. "Should I just leave then?"

"Stay in the battle and use protect if anything attacks you." Satoshi simply stated.

"Hey May, watch out. He's planning something." May nodded.

"Why don't you try a razor leaf, Venusaur!" The grass type shot sharp leaves at the Magikarp but to everyone's surprise, Magikarp was actually pretty fast and avoided the hit.

"Get close up and use dragon claw, Flygon!"

"Venusaur, charge your Solarbeam and use it if he dodges."

Flygon´s claw started to glow and he came forward at a high speed against the Magikarp but then Satoshi said "use the move!" Magikarp started to glow lightly and then hit Flygon. Flygon got knocked into the skies and then fell down onto the ground. When it landed, it had swirls in its eyes.

"What?!" Drew couldn't believe that his Flygon got knocked out in one hit, none the less by a Magikarp. Satoshi spoke;

"One down, two to go."

"What move was that just now?" He asked.

"That's for you to find out."

"Venusaur, Solarbeam!" May cried out.

The beam travelled at high speed towards Magikarp but it managed to dodge it in the last second.

"Good job, Magikarp." Satoshi praised.

"How is that Magikarp so fast?!" May shrieked, being furious about the Magikarp.

"Good training."

"You're so going down!"

"You're welcome to try."

"Go Roserade." Out of the Pokeball came the rose Pokémon.

"Magikarp, close in on the distance while dodging the attacks."

"Use Solarbeam!" Both trainers said in unison. They charged up and shot at Magikarp but it was effortless, Magikarp dodged both.

"Now, use 'the move' on Roserade."

"Roserade, dodge it quickly!" Roserade turned away but then Magikarp turned and hit Venusaur instead. The grass type roared and then fell to the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"How did you do that?!" May shrieked. "You didn't tell it to attack my Pokémon?"

"Magikarp didn't need my instructions to tell, that Venusaur was the easier target. It just followed what I would say anyway."

I thought for myself that Satoshi was good, almost too good. How would he be able to beat him in the tournament if he was this strong with just a Magikarp? I am so happy that I get to train with Satoshi.

"Drew?" Satoshi said.

Drew simply responded with a yes. Satoshi continued; "One to go."

Drew got quiet for a moment. "I give up." He said after a while.

"DREW, YOU CANT DO THAT?!" Said a very annoyed May.

"It's no use, May. He is going to beat us and this way I won't have my Roserade knocked out."

"A very smart choice, I respect you for that." Satoshi said. "It feels like you are going to be a strong opponent in this tournament. As for you May, leave Max and me alone." He looked down on me. "Let's go and train some, Max."

"Ok, sure."

* * *

**Satoshi´s POV: **It was an easy battle. I easily took them down with my Magikarp. My Magikarp is special, not only by its colors but also because of its great battle skills.

"The move you used, was it flail?" Max asked me.

"Yeah it was. I'm impressed that you knew that."

"How did you meet your Magikarp?

"Let's train first, I'll tell you later."

* * *

**Drew´s POV: ** The group got quiet after the battle and just stared at each other.

"Drew?" May asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"What did you think about his battle style?"

"May. We got a serious problem in the tournament."

* * *

**How was it? And what about the double battle? It was much harder to write than a normal battle so I hope that you enjoyed it. **

**If anything then please review or PM! Constructive criticism wanted!**

**P.S. I am not a fan of contestshipping nor do I dislike it. It just happened to be that way.**

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon: The betrayal**

* * *

**Hello!**

**This is the next chapter of my betrayal story. I felt an itch to write this so here it goes. What did you think about Ash´s Magikarp? Too OP? I felt that I did a good job but that's probably just me :P.**

**Please review or PM. I want opinions and constructive criticism!**

**Let's get writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

**Cilan´s POV: **"Iris, don't be so fast, we are not in a hurry!"

"But, come on Cilan. I really want to check out all the strong trainers around here. I hope they have some dragon-types!" Iris cheered on Cilan.

"Now when you're talking about it, do you know something about that mysterious Satoshi guy?"

"Actually, I don't. I bet he has a lot of strong Dragon-types! Can we go and check him out?"

"Why not, Iris?"

* * *

**Satoshi´s POV: **Some days have gone behind us and we only have about two weeks to prepare for the tournament. Max has been making good progress. His Kirlia even evolved into a Gallade and his Lairon evolved to an Aggron. He was going to be evenly matched with other trainers and he will be stronger than many trainers when he's done training with me. I also feel ready to reveal myself to him. He is absolutely sure that the others did this and I know it's true. After all, I can't recall seeing Max that day. I also thought about revealing myself to Iris and Cilan. They didn't seem like they knew about the plans even. I didn't see them lately though. I hope nothing happened to them. As I walked out of my tent, the sun was already in the sky, and was shining brightly against me. This was a perfect day to ride my Charizard; I bet he would like it too. I walked up to my Charizard and mounted him. He realized what it meant and shot a powerful Flamethrower into the sky, just by happiness. He shot away right into the sky and almost forced me to fall off. There was a slight tremble too so the wild Pokémon looked in confusion up in the sky.

"Let´s get into town, shall we Charizard?" He looked at me, like he was asking me something.

"You mean that I shouldn't reveal you?" He nodded. "It's ok. I just didn't want the traitors to know, everyone else should know what they are up against in the tournament."

He shot forward at amazing speed and turned to the direction of the town. With Charizard´s amazing speed, it didn't take long before I was there. We landed right outside the Pokémon-center. The tremble was huge this time and some people even fell to the ground. Everyone laid their eyes on Charizard and there was complete silence.

"Return, Charizard." I said and started walk to the Pokémon-center. Soon after I went in, I heard that the smaller crowd started to talk about my Charizard. As I entered, I saw that Iris and Cilan were talking with nurse joy.

"Hey! If it isn't Cilan and Iris." I said. They turned against me and they looked amazed.

"Hey, Satoshi. How do you know our names?" Iris asked.

"I know you, you just don't know it." I stated.

"What do you mean?" A confused Cilan asked.

"I'll tell you if you follow me." They looked at me, then at each other and said ok.

I went out of the center, totally forgetting about the crowd. The crowd rushed to me and started to ask me load of questions. I picked out Charizard´s Pokeball and threw it, releasing the fire lizard. The ground shook once again and the crowd went dead quiet again. I gestured to Iris and Cilan to get on Charizard. They understood and hopped onto Charizard. I went after them. "Hold on tight. You seriously need it." They nodded and at that moment, Charizard launched to the sky. Charizard had a slower pace so Iris and Cilan wouldn't fall off, but they seemed to have some problems anyways.

***TIME SKIP* **

We finally landed and all of us went off Charizard. I told him to get Max. He nodded and leapt off once again.

"So what did you mean earlier?" Cilan asked.

"Wait a sec; I want Max to join us."

They waited patiently waiting for Max and after a while they saw Charizard in the sky. It didn't take long before it landed.

Max said, "Hi, Satoshi. Why did you send your Charizard after me and who are those two?"

"Allow me to introduce Iris and Cilan. I used to travel with them like I used to travel with you." I said. They started to look at each other and then at me. Iris started to talk.

"But the only one I travelled with was a trainer that was called Ash Ketchum and he is dead."

"But what if I told you that he isn't dead."

"Ash, is that you?" Cilan asked, catching on to what Ash was saying.

"It's good to see you again, Cilan."

Max and Iris came and engulfed me in a hug. Cilan was still standing, as polite as he was. As soon as they had been done hugging me, he started to talk.

"But Ash, we all thought that you were dead. Would you tell us what really happened?"

I took the word and started to tell them about that day. I told them everything, from how Pikachu had deserted me to that my mom had died. Then I told them how I went off training at Mt. Silver for all the years.

"How terrible!" Iris said. "How could they do that?!, and I thought that they were your friends!"

"I was there when it happened." Max said with a sad tone. "I couldn't do anything and I still can't look at my sister in the same way." We all understood him.

"I don't want you to tell anyone else about this, even your friends. Is it understood?" They all nodded.

"Did you become strong since we last met?" Iris asked.

"You bet he became strong! Try having single battles with him under the circumstances that you can use three Pokémon but he only one. I'm sure you will lose."

"Let's do it Iris. There's a battlefield nearby."

"Sure, Ash."

***Time skip***

"I will serve as a referee of this battle. Iris will use three Pokémon while Ash uses one. It is single battles and substitutions are allowed. Cilan said.

"I want you to meet one of my most trustworthy partners. Charizard, you're up."

Iris saw Charizard once again, but was surprised. She didn't see the black flame so it was a huge surprise.

"Go Lapras!" She said, throwing a Pokeball.

"Whoa Iris. I didn't know that you had a Lapras!" I said excited.

"I caught it about three years ago."

"Begin!" Cilan said.

"Lapras, use Hydro pump!" Iris said while pointing at Charizard.

"Charizard, get your tail in front of the attacks." Charizard let his tail in front of the attacks. To everyone's but Ash´s surprise, the flame just absorbed the attack.

"What!" Everyone was wondering about what was happening.

"You see, Charizard´s black flame lets it absorb any water- or ice-type move."

"It's so strong! Don't give up, Lapras use dragon pulse!"

"Counter with a Solarbeam." Iris looked triumphant at first, knowing that Solarbeam was a move that had to charge up but got terrified when Charizard shot the attack directly. The two beams collided but the dragon pulse easily got overpowered and the Solarbeam scored a direct hit on Lapras, resulting in a knock out. Iris and Cilan seemed shocked by the powerful attack.

"How did it use Solarbeam directly?" Iris asked me.

"Its black tail powered the Solarbeam. Its black tail is driven by aura. Aura is the essence of each living thing. As long as my Charizard is alive, its tail can power anything very quickly. Also, it was powered by the hydro pump it absorbed and made it stronger."

"Wow Ash, I didn't know a Charizard could have such abilities. Let's go Hydreigon!"

"Nice Hydreigon over there."

"Thank you Ash. Hydreigon use dragon pulse!"

"Use Solarbeam."

Both attacks went of directly and collided in the middle, creating smoke.

"Try to see where Charizard is, Hydreigon!"

Iris started to look around and saw Charizard. She pointed and said;

"Shoot a dragon pulse in that direction!" She said. Hydreigon obeyed and shot a dragon pulse at Charizard. When it hit Charizard, it just… disappeared.

"Use fire blast." Multiple Charizard's appeared around Hydreigon and shot pitch black fire blast´s at Hydreigon. Hydreigon tried to dodge it but it got hit in the end and fell to the ground, swirls in its eyes. Everyone stood there stunned except for me.

"I didn't know that your Charizard knew double team." Iris said.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me."

"I guess so. Go Haxorus!"

"I see that your Axew actually evolved. I started to think that it wanted to be an Axew forever."

"Haxorus lets show our strength with outrage!"

Haxorus started to get angry and then started to leap against Charizard with fury in his eyes.

"Double team."

Charizard just simply duplicated yourself and avoided the strong hit. "Now use fire blast."

Charizard opened its mouth and shot a pitch black fire blast at Haxorus. Haxorus had no chance to react and the battle was over as quickly as it started.

"Haxorus, take a good rest. Great job Ash, you are really strong."

"It's not me, Its Charizard." I went over to Charizard and praised it. It shot a flamethrower into the sky and then returned to its Pokeball.

"How did it get a black tail?"

"Max, could you tell?"

Max started to tell the story about Charizard´s black tail as we walked back to camp. This was a great day. I felt a weight leave from my shoulders when I could tell someone who I really was. I hoped that my name wouldn't be explained early in the tournament so I could shock the audience with me being back. I'm sure that I would see some surprised faces.

As we came back to camp someone was there. When I came closer I saw that it was Gary Oak. I wondered what he was doing here.

"Hello Oak."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the strong trainer that everyone is talking about. I wondered when you would show up."

"What is your business here Gary?"

"I want to challenge you to a battle and win."

"I'm sorry but my Pokémon here is tired so it will have to wait for tomorrow."

"What Pokémon did it battle?"

"It battled my Lapras, Hydreigon and Haxorus." Iris replied. Gary raised an eyebrow.

"He took down three Pokémon with just one?"

"Yeah, hurts to say but he crushed me."

"Have we ever met, it feels that way?" He asked both me and Iris. We both said no.

"Well, I guess I will be looking forward to tomorrow. I'm sure about that it is going to be one great battle. Smell ya later."

When Gary left I said; "Gary hasn't changed one bit."

"Did you know him?"

"Yes, he used to be my rival, actually my first one, but then he decided to become a Pokémon professor.

It's getting a little late, ill see you guys tomorrow."

We waved to each other and then we all left in separate directions.

* * *

**How was it? Please review or PM me and tell me. I want to improve my writing skills and I want you guys to help me. Please review or PM and write constructive criticism!**

**By the way; how is the story behind Charizard´s tail? I tried to make it different than from other stories. What did you think about it?**

**Other than that; Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Pokémon: The betrayal

Hi guys! Next chapter is up!

I have an evil plan in my head and it will soon be on paper. It will explain how everyone turned at Ash and why. I felt that my first chapter was pretty bad and that it didn't make any sense why they would turn on Ash; after all they've been through. Explanation is coming up but I don't know when.

Stay tuned!

I got a question about if I'm going to have a pairing and I thought about it. The answer is no, unfortunately. I guess that Ash could be paired with Iris but Iris is already paired with Cilan so it wouldn't make sense. He hates his ''friends'' so no pairing there. I can only say that there will not be a pairing.

I talked enough so let's get writing!

* * *

Chapter 8

Ash's POV: I woke up early in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet but, well, it was only 5 o' clock. I'd let it slide just this once. I was going to my mother´s grave, like every month. It was the greatest pain that I'd ever felt and still feel every time I thought of the incident and it's the biggest reason that I never will forgive my friends. That feeling; hate, anger, sorrow, all those feelings I have never gotten over all this time. I didn't like coming to her grave, or Pallet town for that matter because of the memories of everything I felt that day rushing back as if I was there yesterday. As we were getting close to Pallet town, the sun started to rise and the wind was blowing at a higher rate. One could really understand why flying was such a great thing to behold; the way everything was smaller, when you were closer to the sun, how wind would blow against your face, it was truly a joy and I enjoyed our ride there as much as Charizard did. Soon we arrived at the graveyard and landed silently. I walked up to the grave; it was a stone grave and it had a carved inscription;

Delia Ketchum

The great person who never knew what it was like to be old. Someone that never saw her child become an adult. Someone that didn't get to enjoy life to the fullest.

-The privilege of a lifetime is being who you are-

It was very sad to be at the grave and so I took Charizard and flew away, this time heading back to my camp. I thought about the things that had happened lately; I revealed myself to three people, I came to a competition and I also met Gary, who was travelling all the time. I was going to battle him today, so I definitely had to make sure that I wouldn't underestimate him, he could be quite tricky in battles. I was actually looking forward to this battle; and I could also train my Lucario during it. "Full speed ahead, Charizard!"

* * *

Gary´s POV: This was a very exciting day for me. It's not every day that you get to battle someone like Satoshi. I knew that I had to come up with a great strategy to be able to beat him so I decided that I would use either my Scizor or my Blastoise as my Scizor would work great with quick moves like bullet punch and quick attack while powering up with moves like swords dance while also having great defences that would ensure that it will be able to take some hits. My Blastoise on the other hand had more powerful attacks like hydro pump and skull bash while it could poison my enemies along with having great defences like Scizor that would ensure that it could stand some turns. I got dressed and started to walk against Satoshi's camp, hoping that he was awake.

* * *

Ash´s POV: As soon as I landed I got a little psyched about the upcoming match with Gary. Knowing Gary he would probably come pretty early in the morning, so I wasn't surprised at all when I saw Gary walking in my direction about ten minutes later.

"Hey, Gary, how are you today?" I called out as he arrived, smiling slightly at the exciting prospect of the battle.

"I'm fine Satoshi, could we battle now?" Gary said impatiently and I smirked, standing up to walk to the battlefield.

"Well, someone's eager." I joked.

He grunted something but refused to reply. We slowly walked against the battlefield when he asked me a question.

"Do you happen to know Ash Ketchum?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I met him some time ago when I was travelling." I said smoothly, being used to this question. He seemed taken back to the answer a little but continued; "Well, was he doing all right?"

"How do you mean?"

"A long time ago he got betrayed by some of his closest friends and fled away. I wasn't there that day so I couldn't do anything about it and to today, I feel bad about it."

"Now that you mention it, it did seem like he was sad about something." Gary didn't answer after that. We slowly came to the battlefield and positioned ourselves at the trainer positions. "Go Kuchiku!" I said while throwing out my Pokéball with Lucario. Gary stood the stunned and speechless. Where there was supposed to be blue color, there was red. Every other place was black as the night.

"How did you get that Lucario!? And why do you call it Kuchiku?"

"Where I got it is a secret and about the name, you have to find out yourself." It was simple, really, yet it was my biggest mystery.

He smirked before taking up his own Pokéball and throwing it to the battlefield;

"Go Blastoise!"

"You've got a well-trained Blastoise there, you should be proud." I commented. It had certainly grown since the last time I had seen it and now towered over Kuchiku, which didn't seem to faze the lucario.

"Blastoise, let's start off with hydro pump!" The shell Pokémon took out its cannons and shot big pressurized water blasts at Kuchiku while he simply stood there and waited. In the last second it shot itself to the right with tremendous speed and easily dodged the hydro pump.

"Use Aura punch!" Kuchiku rushed forward at amazing speed, his fist glowing red. He appeared in front of Blastoise and hit him with a powerful punch. Blastoise cried out and hit the ground, causing it to shake. Kuchiku quickly returned to his position.

"What was that attack?" Gary asked a little confused.

"You see, Kuchiku and other Lucarios can use aura. Kuchiku and I have been training to use his aura in a powerful way by turning aura into attacks. The attack you just saw was aura punch. Kuchiku concentrated his aura into his fist making the punch really powerful."

Gary nodded, then turned to his starter Pokémon. "Blastoise, please get back up!" he called beseechingly Blastoise had some problems but slowly rose to his feet.

"You shouldn't keep battling, Blastoise is in a bad shape and you don't want it to get worse do you?"

"I guess you're right. Blastoise, return." Gary sighed. We walked up to each other and I mentally praised his Blastoise. It must have been powerful if it managed to get up after all that power Kuchiku.

"That was a great battle." I said aloud whilst smiling at him.

"I guess it was, but you still beat me." He said, smiling back.

"Every battle isn't about winning or losing."

"You're so right about that. Want to hang out for a while?"

"Why would you want to hang out?"

"I want to learn more about you, you seem like an interesting person."

"I guess you can hang out for a while." I answered after thinking a while.

"Can I see all your Pokémon?"

"You can only see the ones you've already seen, I want to keep the others as a secret."

"I guess that is reasonable. Can I see them when we got back to your camp?"

"Let's head back, shall we?" I asked and we set off, not noticing the two eyes in the bush near us.

* * *

Drew´s POV: I could not really believe my eyes.

First of all, there was the pure strength of that Lucario and then to make it even worse, it had those special aura combo attacks. This Satoshi jerk was really something else! Even the way he attacked his opponents with either strategy or just strength was just crazy! I have to make it back to the camp to tell everyone about this. Not to mention, I had never seen those colors on Lucarios, and the name; Koshiku or whatever. Why would he call a Lucario such a name? It didn't make sense. There was one more thing that was weird about all this; Satoshi almost never reveals anything but suddenly when the famous Gary Oak steps in, they battle directly and even hang out afterwards. It was like they already knew each other! ( A/N Oh, the irony)

When I finally returned to the camp the whole gang was sitting there.

"Guys! I have something important to tell!"

Dawn spoke up; "What is it, is it something dangerous?"

"No, it's nothing like that but it's something about Satoshi. He has this weird Lucario and its black and red and it's using aura combo attacks and aargh, we have no chance at all in this tournament!" He said in a rush.

May rushed to her boyfriend and started to talk; "Calm down Drew, you are acting like you saw a ghost. Please calm down and tell us what really happened." She said calmly.

Drew calmed down and sat down on the log that everyone was sitting on. What they were about to hear, they probably wouldn't believe.

"First of all, Gary Oak is here."

"What's Oak doing here? I thought he was in Sinnoh studying Pokémon." Misty said.

"Apparently not, I saw him with my own eyes. He was battling with Satoshi when I arrived."

"What?! He never battles anyone because he doesn't want to show his Pokémon." May stated, very surprised of hearing this.

"I know that May." I sighed. "He has a really rare Lucario with odd coloring. Its powers were really high and I don't think that any of our Pokémon could win over it on a one-on-one battle. The really special thing about it is that it was using special aura attacks which I didn't even know existed. When I was travelling in Kanto, I met an elder of a village. She told me a lot about aura, about ancient aura guardians and how Lucario was related to aura. She also told me about those kinds of aura attacks. This is how she said, 'When a Lucario has bonded with an aura-user or an aura guardian, he or she shall obtain special aura powers. Those aura powers can be used for many different things like special attacks and more things, which I can't tell you about. If you ever meet an aura guardian and he gets angered, run, for your life is dear.' That was what she told me. I think that he is an actual, honest-to-goodness aura guardian!"

Everyone was quiet after the speech thinking about what it meant. May thought about the time when she was angered at him. If all the stuff that her boyfriend said was true, she was lucky that she wasn't hurt.

Paul suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone with the fact that he was talking; "We shouldn't worry, he still pathetic. He can try whatever pathetic things that he wants, but I will beat him anyway."

This got the group all fired up; "You're right Paul, we shouldn't worry about a brat like him." Dawn exclaimed determinedly.

"We still better make sure that he loses in the tournament." May reasoned. The group nodded and they went on about discussing how to sabotage Satoshi all the way to lunchtime.

* * *

Max´s POV: I heard everything that my group said about Satoshi. I wondered if he really was an aura guardian. I then decided that I would head to Satoshi and, true to my mental word, it was the first thing I did when I finished getting ready. His tent was far to the east of our camp so it took some time to get to his camp by foot, luckily, I had Sceptile to ride on which made the ride so much quicker.

When I finally arrived at the camp I saw that Satoshi was talking to someone. When I looked closer, I saw that it was none other than the famous Gary Motherf*****g Oak. I slightly wondered why he was here. When Sceptile pulled to a stop near them, I hopped off.

"Thank you so much for everything; it was a pleasure to study your Pokémon. I hope I can come again someday." Gary said, shaking Satoshi's hand.

"It was a pleasure for me too Gary. You are welcome here anytime you want."

"You seem very friendly to me but you are cold to pretty much everyone else. Why is that? Are you sure that I don't know you?" Max prepped his ears to ensure that he would hear every word that Satoshi said.

"I only open my heart to those who care about Pokémon very deeply. As for your question, I have met you before and we were friends but you don't remember it because it was such a long time ago. You may come to know me during this tournament; you just need to look back in the past."

Gary seemed quite puzzled and Satoshi suddenly turned to me; "What brings me the honor of your visit?"

I worded my answer carefully. "I heard my sister and her group talking about you. Are you an aura guardian?"

The question came out of nowhere and I could see that he was surprised by the sudden question.

"That Max, you'll have to figure out yourself."

* * *

Hi guys! How was it? Please review or PM me and tell me.

Ash brings another one of his powerhouses to the field, this time a Lucario. Kuchiku comes from another story I read; Aura is with the forgotten by Gerbilftw (Great story, a must read!). In that particular story, it meant destroyer and I thought that it fit with the colors. I got the inspiration to the colors from this picture;

images/pokemon-lucario-black_

Lucario is my all-time favorite Pokémon so if I make it too powerful, tell me and I will cut its power short. Aura guardians were also introduced in this chapter. If Ash had a Lucario anyway, why miss out? I know that its cliché but that is why all of you should be writing stories; to create new type of storyline.

I'm a little doubtful if I should reveal Ash to Gary. It feels right but it may get too many people knowing him. What do you think? Review or PM!

I also want to thank my beta writer; Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai for checking through this chapter. Check out her stories, they are really great!

With all that done, I'll see you with the next chapter!

Hi, this is the Beta writer, Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai (although my friends call me Jinsei ;p) and I would just like to say that I have enjoyed every moment of editing this chapter and I hope I didn't miss any thing out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokémon: The betrayal**

* * *

**It's me guys and I'm here with the next chapter! **

**I thinking about writing a new story about an OC that travels around a region and gets badges and stuff, like a normal adventure. Should I do it? Tell me what you think.**

**Talking about new stories, I have posted the first chapter of my other story some time ago but didn't get to writing more chapters, check it out however. I will be writing more in the future.**

**And last I want to thank my beta; Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, for doing a great job.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**Ash´s POV: **Like every other day, I woke up as the sun was rising. This was a perfect day to get some training done with Max. He was slowly getting stronger and stronger and I was almost sure that he was better than most trainers around here. There were many old trainers with a lot of experience so it wouldn't be easy but I sure looked forward to seeing him have some good battles. His Pokémon also were in good shape, maybe slightly tired out because of my training. His Sceptile was getting real fast but he still had a long way to go to match my own Sceptile. The only Pokémon that didn't evolve yet was his Shelgon but I knew that it would evolve pretty soon. We only had a week now to train our Pokémon so I was planning some intense training for Max´s Pokémon. May and the others left us alone because of our agreement, and I was a little shocked that May held it, as quick-tempered as she was. I met them occasionally but they quickly left after seeing me each time and that was that. Iris and Cilan were hanging out more with me and Max and Gary quickly joined the group and hanged with us all the time too. I still haven't told him about my identity and I'm still not sure if I want to do it. I know he is trustworthy and all but it felt like too many people knew my identity already. I mounted my Charizard and headed for Max.

I arrived and the ground shook from Charizard´s weight. I demounted Charizard and headed for the Pokémon center. As every time, I got some surprised looks from people but I headed into the center before anyone could ask questions. I asked Nurse Joy if she could get Max and she called him. He arrived some minutes later.

"Up early as usual I see." He said, greeting me.

"Of course, Max. Ready for some training?"

"Any time you want!"

"That attitude won't be there when I'm done with you."

He gulped but refused to back down. We exited the Pokémon center and headed to the forest.

"Let's start with Sceptile and Swellow; it will run around after my Sceptile trying to catch it. They can use any attack to weaken it but one of them needs to touch my Sceptile. If they don't touch my Sceptile after three hours, I will let Charizard do something with them and believe me, it is not pleasant."

Sceptile gulped slightly knowing that he had to catch Sceptile. Charizard was not a person that would refuse to do something evil to you.

"Gallade and Aggron will spar, however Aggron can only attack Gallade when he is close range and Gallade can only attack Aggron when he is long range. If anyone makes a mistake, then Kuchiku will show both of you the power of a really strong aura sphere."

Just like Sceptile, they gulped and realized that they had to try their hardest not to do any mistakes. Kuchiku laughed slightly but continued his serious face.

"Now for Walrein, you will head down to the water and try to swim against it for as long as you can before being driven back. My Swampert will make the waves a lot larger so it will be more of a challenge."

"Wow Satoshi, I didn't know that you had a Swampert."

"There's a lot Pokémon that I have that you don't know about. Anyways, I will train personally with Shelgon for a while to make it more resistant to attacks. You are going to do some training of your own. You will run around the arena ten times and come back."

"What?! Do you know how big one lap is!?"

"Of course… Get to work everyone!"

Every Pokémon started to walk against an area that they could exercise on. I started to walk with Shelgon to start working with it. We soon arrived at a forest area and I told Shelgon the instructions.

"Ok Shelgon, I´m going to attack you and you're going to either dodge them or take them. Are you ready?"

Shelgon said its own name and looked at me, waiting for a Pokémon. I suddenly shut all my senses and focused only on the Shelgon. I put my hands like I was holding a ball and my purple aura started to pulse between my hands. The orb quickly got larger and larger and was bigger than Shelgon by now. I started to run against Shelgon at a high speed and launched the aura sphere at him. He was simply too afraid to move and used protect to protect himself. I rushed past him and hid behind a tree. He looked around but couldn't find me. He started to walk in the opposite direction of where I was and that's when I took my chance. I rushed out from my hiding place and shot a quick aura sphere at him. He tried to dodge but got hit dead center in the face and was knocked out in one shot. I came to its side and used some of my powers to heal it again. We continued to train and the day was over quicker than we thought. I called everyone back to the camp and praised them for their good work. Max came stumbling on his feet back to the camp, probably tired after running much.

"Do we have to do this so seriously!? I'm not sure I can survive another day beside you!"

As the sunset set, we quietly talked about our training and soon we separated and went to sleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for both the shortness of this chapter as well as the long wait for this chapter. I kind of lost my inspiration and didn't know what to write and Christmas coming isn't making it faster but here the chapter is. I refuse to give this story up because I hate seeing stories unfinished out there and I don't want to be one of those people that suddenly quit my story because I find it wrong. I'm going to try to get back to writing more frequently but it will maybe take a while because like I said, my inspiration is kind of off. I want you all to know that this story might be put on hiatus at times but that I'm not forgetting this story. Because of the fact that this chapter was so short, ill tell you more about some great stories that I have read at this sight and hopefully you can read those too and like them as much as I did.**

**Secrets ****by fujin of shadows: ** "**Secrets****, they are very delicate, some****secrets****are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some****secrets****that are all of those.."**

**This is by far one of my favorite aura stories. He has an OC that works perfect in the story and I really like how he writes the story and how it is working out. There is a lot of romance so for you people that don't like it, don't read this.**

**Aura is with the forgotten ****by Gerbilftw: "****AU, during the medieval ages. Ash was born in a poor and simple town... But after several drastic events, his life's going to take a completely new direction as his past will get to him, the past of the****Aura****..."**

**This is another one of those aura stories that really got my attention. This one is much different from secrets because it is written like it was during the medieval ages. He makes the characters really fit into the story and I really like how he portrays Ash in the story. Probably the best Pokémon medieval story out there.**

**Stopping the storm**** by ARCEUS-master: "****His hatred of Life and Humanity at its peak, Mewtwo has created an apocalyptic storm to reshape the world. However this doesn't go unnoticed as Rayquaza sets out to stop this outrageous action. Who shall emerge victorious in this titanic heaven-shaking battle?"**

**This…, is the longest one-shot that I have ever read! It is a one-shot with nearly 50,000 words! This is the longest battle and probably the most epic one I have ever read. I like how its just one battle between Mewtwo and Rayquaza and how this simple battle turns into 50,000 words. The details in this story are crazy and the battle is even greater! A must read!**

**The betrayed ones return ****by Ejennings167: "****Betrayal, that's all Ash felt at that moment. Ash was so close to achieving his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master only to have it ripped away from him.****Betrayed****by his friends Ash was alone in the world. 4 years later Ash is invited to the Master Cup, a tournament where all the best trainers competed. With his former friends attending, what will happen to Ash?"**

**This is where my journey on fanfiction started. This is the first story that I read on this site and where I got the inspiration to the story I am writing now. IMO, this story is great at the beginning and slowly gets boring later on but that's just my opinion. You should definitely check it out, though!**

**Vengeance**** by thechinskyguy: "****The newly revived Team Rocket – now known as the Rocket Empire – has taken over the Sinnoh region. Their new leader, Jasper, has his eyes set on an egg that mysteriously fell from the sky outside of Hearthome. The only problem? Ash and Co. got to it first. Now it's a fight for survival as Ash, Brock, and Dawn can do nothing but hide from the Empire's deadly reach."**

**Ok, this story stands out from the rest of the stories. This is the best story I have read on this site, maybe IRL too. The writer knows exactly what he is doing, how he is writing and this story is the proof. The plot is so well thought and it takes twists and turns which makes you unable to truly follow the story and know exactly what happens. The characters in this story are so well described and really, it's like they're alive! How he describes every feeling, it's like he went through every feeling to just be able to write about how it feels. It can feel like you are the actual character. I give this story an easy 10/10. **

**This is rated M because of the use of weapons as well as blood and death of character. I don't think it's as bad as it sound but if you are emotional, stay away.**

* * *

**Ok guys, that it! I hope this makes up for the hiatus and the short chapter. Ill try to write more frequently but we will see how it goes.**

**Have a great Christmas and a happy new year!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, it's me again. I'm slowly getting back to my rhythm and my writers block is disappearing (I hope). This is the scene that (hopefully) many have been waiting for; the tournament start. I'll have two battles in this chapter and hopefully even more in the next chapter. As I said before, I try not to make Ash too OP but it's actually harder than it seems. I'll try my best.**

**I'll start a new story soon with an OC going around in a region and earning badges and stuff. Be sure to check it out when it comes out.**

* * *

"…and with that said, I officially announce this tournament as started!"

As soon as the announcement from Charles Goodshow left his lips, the crowd erupted into cheers and laughter. The tournament that they had all been waiting for was finally starting. Satoshi was standing in one of the corners of the stadium, eyeing Max´s group. He then looked around at the elated crowd, grinning at the thought that Max probably could win over most trainers in here. As soon as Goodshow was finished, he left and went to the Pokémon Center to see his first match-up. Gary had the same thought on his mind and they accidentally bumped into each other.

"Heading to the Pokémon Center are we?" Gary asked Satoshi. Satoshi just nodded and continued to walk towards the Center. Neither one of them said a word as they walked in comfortable silence. They soon arrived and went to nurse Joy to ask for their match-ups.

"Satoshi and Max Maple will battle against…Brock Harrison and Lily Warner." Satoshi simply stared into the thin air with a brow raised, not expecting to battle one of his former friends so soon.

"Gary Oak and Steve Green will battle against Mark Johnson and Carolina Smith" Gary nodded at this remark and looked at Satoshi. Satoshi didn't look back and continued to stare at the thin air, although his brow was back in its original position.

"Come on Satoshi; let's get to your arena. Your battle will begin in twenty minutes." Gary suggested.

'Oh great, I'm one of the first as well.' Satoshi thought to himself. Satoshi and Gary left the Pokémon Center and were just about to head to the battlefield, but were hindered as someone approached them, blocking their escape.

"So you're the mysterious guy around here, huh?" The boy asked, scowling.

"I guess you could say so, Paul." Satoshi simply replied, watching closely for his old rival's reaction.

"How did you know my name?" Paul asked suspiciously, glowering.

"It's my job to know and besides, I know it'll be fun to beat you." Satoshi replied smoothly, smiling slightly to show that he was joking.

"You really think you can beat me? Ha! Don't make me to laugh!" He said and laughed confidently, which made

Satoshi started to walk away in disgust and just as he was going to disappear out of sight, he turned and called back to the jerk, "Paul, you're pathetic." Paul growled in furyand left quickly as Gary started to walk after Satoshi.

"Are you ready for this battle?" Gary asked.

"Do you really believe that I would walk into a battle unprepared?" Gary didn't answer it. They continued to walk and they soon arrived at the arena.

* * *

"Hey Satoshi," Max said as Satoshi turned around. "Ready for this?"

Satoshi nodded in response.

"Brock Harrison, Lily Warner, Max Maple and Satoshi, please report to the battlefield." The speaker echoed loudly.

Satoshi and Max walked and soon came inside the arena to see their opponents already there.

"Max, could you let me take these on with just my Pokémon, your Pokémon being in the sidelines?"

"Sure, but why?" Max asked, a little disappointed.

"There is a pokémon here that wants to battle hard battles, for example where he has two opponents." Satoshi explained.

"Is it Charizard you mean?" Max asked.

"No, it's someone else." Satoshi replied, shaking his head.

"Ok sure. I'm not going to lose a chance to see one of your strong Pokémon being in action." Max said eagerly, hoping to see his mentor's Pokémon close up.

As they talked, the referee quietly walked up to them and started to call to the crowd, "This battle will be a double battle with each trainer using two Pokémon each. No substitutions are allowed and when a side cannot battle, they will be declared losers. Brock and Lily will start. Begin!"

Brock and Lily threw out their Steelix and Tangrowth while Max and Satoshi threw out their Shelgon and Tyranitar.

"Shelgon, stay back and use protect on anything that comes your way."

The opposite side looked quite confused but Brock quickly took action.

"Steelix, use iron tail on that Tyranitar."

Steelix rushed at Tyranitar as fast as he could and when he came close he swung his mighty tail at Tyranitar. It looked like a clear hit but when everyone looked at Tyranitar he still didn't move.

"Come on Steelix, use iron tail once again."

"Help Steelix with power whip." Lily called.

Steelix once again hit Tyranitar with his tail and soon after Tangrowth arrived and used power whip on it but it still seemed as if it didn't do a scratch. Then, to everyone surprise, Tyranitar opened its mouth and quickly shot a very powerful hyper beam at Steelix. The orange beam moved very quickly and Steelix had no chance of dodging. It hit Steelix with incredible force and Steelix fell to the ground, it struggled, but managed to get up, ready to battle.

"He can't attack, now is our chance! Steelix use iron tail again!" Brock called.

"Go after Steelix with power whip!" Lily shouted soon after.

They both charged again and Steelix begun with hitting Tyranitar with its tail and Tangrowth slamming its arms at Tyranitar quickly afterwards. Tyranitar lost its balance and fell but slowly got up again with no effort whatsoever. Its armour was scratched and wasn't looking too good but it was still as resilient as ever.

"Get in there and use bind!"

Steelix once again charged at Tyranitar and used bind at him. Tyranitar was however prepared and charged an attack in his palm. As soon as Steelix got close he used mega punch. Brock nearly screamed to Steelix to get out of there but it was too late. Steelix fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Steelix is unable to battle. Trainer, please choose your next Pokémon."

"Return Steelix, you did a great job. Go Crobat."

"Tangrowth, attack from distance with Solarbeam!"

Tangrowth charged up the attack and was just about to fire when Tyranitar whipped up a sandstorm, disrupting the attack. It then opened its mouth and used hyper beam at Tangrowth.

"Quickly Crobat, get in front of Tangrowth and use protect!"

Crobat flew to Tangrowth´s aid with extremely fast speed and used protect. The blast hit shield that encased the two pokémon and stopped mid-air. To Brock's surprise however, Tyranitar kept charging up a powerful hyper beam. About half a minute passed by and Tyranitar was still firing the hyper beam. Crobat wasn't that lucky because its protect had ended resulting in the four winged bat being hit by the powerful beam. Crobat fell to the ground and landed with a hard thud. At that moment however, Tyranitar was directly above Crobat using mega punch. Crobat closed its eyes, seeing that it was the end of his battle. After a while of not getting hit, it opened its eyes again and saw that was using power whip to try and reflect the attack. Crobat quickly flew away and Tangrowth let Tyranitar hit the ground.

"Crobat, charge in with cross poison"

Crobat charged at Tyranitar with wings glowing dark purple. Tyranitar quickly reacted and lifted Tangrowth with no troubles and putting it in front of the attack. Thanks to Crobat´s speed, it managed to evade Tangrowth from being hit and flew to higher altitude. Then Tyranitar charged his hand and used another punch attack against Tangrowth that was different to mega punch. Tangrowth fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes while it looked like Tyranitar was stronger.

"Wait what?! How does your Tyranitar know drain punch?" Max asked Satoshi.

He simply replied with two words: "special training".

"Tangrowth is unable to battle. Trainer, please choose your next Pokémon."

Lily returned Tangrowth and sent out her last Pokémon, a Kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan, get in there with power-up punch!"

Kangaskhan ran against Kangaskhan while powering up the punch. When it was close, Tyranitar used sandstorm on itself while powering its drain punch. Kangaskhan´s punch hit the sand and the hand got dragged into the sandstorm. As soon as Kangaskhan was inside the sandstorm, Tyranitar used drain punch on it. Kangaskhan landed on the ground and was slowly getting up. To its fear, Tyranitar was smiling at it with a mischievous grin and opened its mouth, once again using hyper beam.

"Crobat, use tailwind to get faster and quickly use protect in front of Kangaskhan. "

Crobat did exactly this and saved Kangaskhan from the final blow. Kangaskhan finally got up and headed out of range. Crobat stopped using protect and narrowly dodged the powerful beam.

"Now use cross poison!"

Crobat once again charged at Tyranitar with amazing speed and hit Tyranitar with force. It was retreating but Tyranitar caught it with its hand. It once again smiled mischievously and charged a hyper beam in its mouth.

"Crobat, use protect!"

Tyranitar shot the beam but to everyone's surprise, he dropped Crobat to the ground and shot it at Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan wasn't prepared and got hit by the hyper beam. It once again fell to the ground but this time, it didn't get up. Crobat then got even more surprised as it was hit by Tyranitar's tail, keeping it to the ground. Tyranitar then charged the beam and was about to fire when he heard Brock.

"Please don't fire, I give up!" Brock pleaded/

Tyranitar looked at Brock for a while but in the end, he smiled mischievously and fired the beam at Crobat, delivering the final blow. Tyranitar then turned and walked up to Satoshi's side. Brock ran to aid his Crobat, now having tears in his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with your Pokémon?! No Pokémon should be this cruel!" He admonished.

"How can you call this cruel? All it did was finish off your Pokémon. And besides, you're the wrong person to say that something is cruel." Brock looked at Satoshi and though he didn't show it, he was clearly confused.

"Why am I the wrong person?"

"I have heard about an incident that you had with a friend several years ago. I believe his name was Ash Ketchum. You betrayed him and now you think this is cruel?"

"You don't know shit about Ash Ketchum! He attacked our friend and said that we were people without a future! He was the one that betrayed us!" And with that, Brock left the battlefield, leaving a very confused Satoshi. What he said was all a lie. Satoshi never attacked one of them and he certainly didn't call them people without a future. Still, Brock seemed so sure about it, like he really believed in it. Satoshi really hated him, yet pitied him at the same time.

The crowd silenced and watched carefully at what Satoshi would do next. Satoshi returned his Tyranitar and left the battlefield without saying a word. Max followed him quickly, not wanting to be left to the quiet crowd.

"Satoshi?" Satoshi kept on walking. "Whatever they say or think, I know that it didn't happen." Satoshi stopped and looked at Max for a while before answering.

"Thank you Max, it means a lot… I'm sorry that you didn't get to battle today." He said softly

Max waved a hand passively in front of his face. "No big deal. It was totally worth it just watching your Tyranitar. That Tyranitar of yours is the strongest Pokémon I have seen on your team. Its powers are insane!" He said, awestruck.

"It isn't my strongest Pokémon but it sure is one of them. I could say that its defensive powers are the strongest on my team, though. The armour it has is extremely durable and cannot be destroyed by anything but the strongest attack," Satoshi informed his younger protégé. "We should get ready for our next match so why don't you head back to your camp and make yourself ready. You're going to be the one battling this time, I'm just going to stand back and only attack if I really have to. There is almost no better training than 2 vs. 1."

Max nodded and they continued to walk in silence.

Time skip

Satoshi and Max once again stepped up to the battlefield. This time they were battling against two trainers that they hadn't heard of before, Andy and Mark. They looked like they would be around the same age as Max.

They started off by releasing Empoleon and Camerupt. Max sent out his Shelgon and Satoshi sent out his Tyranitar once again.

"The rules will be as the rules of your previous battles. Begin!" The referee called out.

"Empoleon, use aqua jet on Tyranitar!" Andy began.

"Camerupt, use rock slide!" Mark continued.

Empoleon rushed at Tyranitar and hit it with its powerful aqua jet but it didn't seem to faze Tyranitar as he grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the battlefield. At the same time, Camerupt summoned rocks which were falling at both Tyranitar and Shelgon.

"Shelgon, use protect!"

Shelgon protected itself by putting up a green barrier while Tyranitar just stood ground, letting the rocks fall upon him. He still didn't seem fazed.

"Shelgon, use dragonbreath!"

"Camerupt/Empoleon, use hydro pump/flamethrower!"

The said Pokémon used their attacks which resulted in a stalemate in the middle of the battlefield, each Pokémon trying their hardest to break through. Being 2 vs. 1 isn't too easy so after a few seconds the beam started to go against Shelgon's direction. Shelgon reacted quickly and put up another protect attack. The other Pokémon didn't have the power like Tyranitar to keep the beam up and the beam dissipated into thin air, creating smoke that covered the battlefield. Then suddenly, when the smoke disappeared, Shelgon was engulfed in a shining green light. The light continued to engulf him but his form was slightly changing; his head grew out and a pair of large wings grew out from the body. The light disappeared and on the battlefield stood a proud Salamence.

"Way to go Salamence!" Max cheered on his Salamence for evolving because he was the last of Max's Pokémon to evolve into its final form. He checked his Pokedex and exclaimed; "Wow, you just learned fly and dragon pulse. Way to go! Let's try that dragon pulse on Camerupt."

Salamence nodded. Happy about its trainer's pride in it, and charged up a large green sphere in its mouth before shooting it at the Camerupt. Camerupt's trainer however was ready for this and got Camerupt to use protect. The beam hit the protect and dissipated.

"Empoleon, get in there with aqua jet and use a close range ice beam!"

Empoleon rushed forward against Salamence and when it was close enough, it used ice beam. Tyranitar had a boring time not doing anything so he stepped forward and put his hand in front of Empoleon's face. The ice beam exploded in Empoleon's face and the ice froze Empoleon body. Tyranitar then proceeded by using aqua tail on the block of ice, but not so hard that it would break it. The he charged up a yellow light in his arm and used thunder punch on the block of ice. The block then exploded into hundreds of small ice shards that flew at Salamence and Camerupt. Both Pokémon had to use protect to evade it but Tyranitar stood in the core of the explosion and he wasn't mattered at all. Then Empoleon fell to the ground, swirls in his eyes.

"Empoleon is unable to battle. Trainer, please choose your next Pokémon."

He returned his fainted Empoleon and grabbed his next Pokeball.

"Go Rhyperior!"

"Let Rhyperior use protect and use earthquake."

Rhyperior put up a green barrier around itself while Camerupt started to stomp at the ground. Tyranitar quickly put up a purple barrier around him and responded by charging up an orange light in its mouth and unleashing its powerful hyper beam at Camerupt's direction. He tried to dodge by using rollout but still got hit by the powerful beam. Due to using rollout, his fall was muffled and he got up again. He was clearly very tired and very weak.

Now astounded, Max exclaimed, "Your Tyranitar knows quick guard too? This Tyranitar holds many surprises."

"Max, you should target Camerupt. It is very weak right now and some well-coordinated attacks should be able to take it down." Satoshi advised.

"Right, Salamence fly further up and use fly on Camerupt while charging your dragon pulse."

Salamence flapped its wings and got to higher ground while charging the green pulse in its mouth. When it was high enough, it charged down by using fly.

"Now fire your dragon pulse on your way down!"

"Rhyperior, counter it with your rock wrecker!"

Rhyperior charged up a big red-glowing rock in its hand and shot it at a quick speed against Salamence. Salamence fired the dragon pulse at the attack to attempt to stop it. The two attacks hit mid-air but the rock wrecker pushed through and hit Salamence. Salamence couldn't control its flying and it hit the ground. It lay on the ground but then trembled slightly and started to rise again. To Max's disappointment he fell to the ground again, this time having swirls in his eyes.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Trainer, please choose your next Pokémon."

Max thanked Salamence and returned him. He then picked his next Pokeball and sent out his Sceptile.

"Hey Andy. Let's target that Sceptile. We need to be 2 vs. 1 if we want to have a chance against that Tyranitar." Mark advised quietly to his partner.

Andy nodded."Sure thing Mark."

"Let's use Rock wrecker again!"

"Follow it with a fire blast."

"Sceptile, use quick attack to get out of there!"

Sceptile charged away from the rock wrecker narrowly dodging it. However, it let it guard down and was not prepared for the fire blast after the rock wrecker. It tried to dodge but still got by the powerful fire blast. It was shaking now but it refused to give up and got up.

"Great job Sceptile, use giga drain on Camerupt."

Sceptile rushed forward to Camerupt and his eyes began to glow green as he begun to drain hp from Camerupt.

"Camerupt, use protect!"

"Use earthquake now while he's using protect."

Rhyperior started to stomp the ground forcefully hitting both Sceptile and Rhyperior while Camerupt still was using protect. Sceptile fell to the ground.

"Now, close range fire blast!"

Camerupt quickly shot a powerful blast at Sceptile, easily taking it down. Max returned his Sceptile but still didn't look too worried.

"Max Maple is now out of the battle. This continues as a 2 vs. 1 battle."

"Could you win now for us, Satoshi?"

Satoshi smiled at Max's trust of him and nodded.

"Tyranitar, do whatever you want just like before."

Tyranitar smiled mischievously and started to walk alarmingly slow against the opponents. The opponents looked confused at Tyranitar as he slowly but steadily were walking towards them. Then Tyranitar roared as his eyes became red and he whipped up some sand and continued to the point where he really had an actual sandstorm around him. He continued to walk to his opponents, who started to plan how they would defeat him.

"Rhyperior, use rock wrecker!"

Rhyperior charged a big rock in his hand and threw it at the Tyranitar. The rock was engulfed in the sandstorm and it seemed as Tyranitar stopped for the sandstorm was not moving anymore.

"Hey referee, he stopped moving. Don't we win now, he probably fainted." Mark asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but since I don't have eye contact with Tyranitar, I can't say that he fainted."

"Camerupt, go check it out but be careful."

Camerupt slowly walked towards the still raging sandstorm as all people in the stadium held their breath. They couldn't believe that such a strong Tyranitar would be taken down so easily. Camerupt finally arrived in front of the sandstorm and was standing a mere meter away from it. There was still no movement. It tried to move closer but then suddenly it was seemingly hit by something and fell to the ground. Soon after, a rock flew at extreme speed and hit Rhyperior dead-center. It refused to give up and stood up after a while, however slowly. Out of the sandstorm came Tyranitar.

"How did your Tyranitar use the rock from my Rhyperior's attack?!"

"That's very easy. That rock wrecker is too weak against my Tyranitar. It could be hit by one and it wouldn't do that much at all. Catching it was no biggie." Satoshi replied, smirking.

"And with that, Camerupt is unable to battle. Trainer, please choose your next Pokémon."

He returned his Camerupt, thanking him for his work and reached for his next Pokeball.

"Go Metagross!"

The large Metagross appeared at the battled field and stared at Tyranitar with determination. Tyranitar yawned and it seemed to anger Metagross.

"Satoshi, you have come far but me and Metagross will stop you. We have a secret weapon."

He pulled down his shirt sleeve and showed off his mega bracelet to Satoshi.

He said; "Time to mega evolve!"

He threw a stone to Metagross which it caught and as he did, he started to glow pink and white. What became of Metagross surprised many in the audience. Metagross now had eight arms and was floating above the ground.

"You know, you're not the only one that can mega evolve Pokémon. I could mega evolve my Tyranitar but it will just prove to be a bigger challenge to my Tyranitar if I leave it like this."

"Begin!"

"Rhyperior, start off by using megahorn!"

Rhyperior rushed in, horn glowing green. Tyranitar charged a yellow light in his right palm and threw it at Rhyperior. The two attacks clashed in mid-air but Rhyperior wasn't hurt at all due to thunder punch being an electric attack.

"Ha, does your Tyranitar really think that it can beat Rhyperior with an electric attack?"

"Look at its left hand."

When he looked, he realized what Tyranitar was doing. He shouted to Rhyperior to get out of there but it was too late. Rhyperior got hit by the powerful drain punch and fell to the ground. Tyranitar smiled over the hp that it got back. He then charged a bright read beam in its mouth and shot a hyper beam at Metagross. Metagross quickly put up the green barrier around it, known as protect. Tyranitar kept using hyper beam like in previous battle and it pinned down Rhyperior to the ground with its iron tail. After two minutes with nothing happening and he silence increasing, Metagross didn't have the power to keep the barrier up and was hit by the super powerful hyper beam. Metagross dropped its levitation and fell to the ground. Metagross was having trouble getting up while Rhyperior looked like he was done for. Tyranitar started to stomp the ground, using earthquake. Rhyperior swirls in his eyes but Metagross managed to levitate away at the last second.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle. This is now a 1 vs. 1 battle."

"Metagross, quickly use bullet punch."

Metagross shot forward at an incredible pace and hit Tyranitar dead-center before retreating.

"Continue, its working!"

Metagross once again shot forward and started to hit Tyranitar repeatedly. For the first time in this battle, it seemed like Tyranitar was having trouble. Metagross shot forward again in an attempt to hit it once again. Tyranitar didn't know quite what to do and whipped up a sandstorm around him. The bullet punch hit the sandstorm and stopped. The arm was slowly being dragged into the sandstorm, giving Tyranitar the chance to attack. Tyranitar thought through his choices and finally charged a green light in his palm. He hit the Metagross, sending it back and down to the ground. Tyranitar felt refreshed from the hp that it got back but it was still tired and its armor was not looking well with bruises and cracks in its armor. Nothing that time or a Pokémon-center wouldn't be able to heal of course. Tyranitar the charged up a hyper beam and shot the beam at Metagross. Metagross was still on the ground and got hit by the beam sending it sliding along the ground. Metagross slowly hovered up again and shot a determined look at Tyranitar. Tyranitar replied by giving a mischievous grin. Tyranitar then charged at Metagross while powering up a drain punch in his palm.

"Metagross, we need to finish it here and now; use meteor mash!"

They charged at each other, fists raised and when they reached each other, they both hit their targets. Both fell to the ground and lay there without moving for a while. Seconds later, they both started to get up. They both got up and stared at each other for a while. Tyranitar then grinned mischievously and roared loudly. Metagross fell again, this time de-evolving to his normal form and having swirls in his eyes.

"Metagross is unable to battle which means that Satoshi and Max Maple are the winners!"

The crowd started to cheer loudly and there was people calling out Tyranitar's name. Mark approached Satoshi and said; "I really thought that I would be able to take down at least your Tyranitar, having a mega and all. I was really surprised when you said that you could mega evolve it but didn't. I'm happy that you didn't do it, because if you did, we would have less than 0% chance of winning. I feel like I learned really much through just this battle. I hope we can battle again someday." He exclaimed.

"I'd be happy with a rematch." Satoshi said while extending his arm. They shook hands and left the arena.

Max approached Satoshi and cheered; "Great job out there Satoshi, I knew that I could count on you."

"Thanks Max. Good job out there today. It's too bad that we won't be paired up anymore."

"I know. I had so much fun during our time of training, and your training was super good. I would never be the trainer that I am today without you."

"You had potential; you just needed a small push towards the right direction, I am however grateful for your kind words."

Max sighed slightly but continued; "After seeing you in these battles, I have no complete idea of how I am supposed to beat you. Your Pokémon are too good to be true and the way Tyranitar battled today just proved it. After my sis and the others betrayed you, training must've been the only thing that you were doing."

"I guess I did train much but I actually did some other stuff too."

"Really, like what?"

"Like taking down some evil organizations and working with the Pokémon rangers."

"You actually were a Pokémon ranger?" Max said with an astounded face.

Satoshi laughed slightly at Max's expression having and continued; "No, I wasn't an official ranger. I only helped them with missions that they didn't have men for. You could call it a part time job. Besides, a ranger is more a person that catches Pokémon temporarily while I already had my own Pokémon."

"Hey Satoshi, I was wondering; who is the strongest member on your team?"

"Hmm. It is a hard question but if I would have to answer than I would have to say my Lucario."

"Is your Lucario really stronger than both your Tyranitar and your Charizard?"

"Well, its attacks are stronger but it could never stand and take hit after hit just like Tyranitar did. Tyranitar's defensive powers are insane and I guess that if you see it that way then you could say that Tyranitar is the strongest member on my team. Charizard is very strong because of its black tail and has resistances to some types as you know but my Lucario is stronger if look at them more overall. I guess that Charizard's biggest trump card is that it can fly. Flying is a great skill to use against your opponents."

"I understand. I had one more question."

"Yes?"

"What happened with your Pikachu? When I looked closer, I realized that it wasn't the same as the one you had from the beginning."

Satoshi's look hardened and he looked into the air before answering; "Pikachu betrayed me with some of my other Pokémon's."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask."

"Its fine Max, you didn't know after all.

While we're at it, do you have any more questions?"

He thought about before asking; "Could I come and train with you when I got time?"

"You're free to come and leave anytime you want. I had a great time training with you. You reminded me of myself when I was young. When they first announced that you were my partner, I really didn't like the fact about training with you, seeing as you seemingly was one of the ones that betrayed me. As I got to know during these three weeks, I realized that you weren't one of those people and also that you hated the people that did it. You even said that you couldn't look at your sister in the same way and I realized that I really mattered to you."

"You always were like a brother to me and it hurt seeing you gone. I'm really glad that you're still alive. When I first saw you, you reminded me of Ash and I'm really happy that it turned out to be true."

"It hurts to think that Brock and possibly the others think that I betrayed them. It's like someone brainwashed them to believe so, they seem to believe that it's true. When Brock told me that Ash betrayed them, I looked at him and I saw his expression. It had no remorse or anything that showed that he doubted his choice of words."

"I feel sorry for you; I really do but remember that I'm always here for you."

Satoshi looked at Max with a warm expression and thanked him.

"I should get back or my sister will get crazy. You know how she is when she is angry nowadays."

"It's understandable. Come tomorrow at nine o'clock and we will do some training."

"Count on it. I wouldn't miss your training seeing as good I am becoming from it."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya!"

And with that, he left me to wonder about the day. The day was a great start in the tournament and I got to use my Tyranitar so I bet that he is happy too. I left for my tent and awaited tomorrow.

* * *

**This was the longest chapter that I have ever written! It's over 5k words! It may not seem as too much to most of you but to me, this is a great accomplishment. I guess the next step is a chapter with 10k+ words.**

**What did you think about this chapter? I really tried to make the double battles really interesting and I really feel like I'm better at writing battles than at writing actual story. Review or PM me about what you thought. I'm happy with any feedback!**

**Ok, in the start of the chapter I said that I would try to not make his Pokémon too OP. Tyranitar really is this OP and that is the reason why I made it so OP. It's true that I made him use moves that he cannot normally learn but just imagine Tyranitar without the game mechanics. Armor that is nearly impossible to damage, extreme powers, not being out-speed just because a Pokémon has higher stats; this Pokémon would be the shit. Tyranitar is nothing to be joking around with.**

**I just wanted to say that my first one-shot is posted. It was first a homework assignment but when I read it through, I realized that it could be a decent one-shot. Check it out and say what you think. (No research done on the subject so it isn't very scientifically correct.)**

**And as always, I thank my beta; Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai for the astounding help.**

**Happy new year everyone!**

_**A special note from Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai: **_**You better not go up to 10K! It took me three days to edit this one! Anyway, thank you for reading, fans! The author has worked really hard on this, please favorite and review to show your appreciation for this stunning fic!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys!**

**Last time the tournament started and we've already seen some strong people there. Satoshi astounded the crowd by letting his Tyranitar roam freely and taking down Pokémon after Pokémon. Max also made progress in the tournament and got his newly evolved Salamence to show off. To many peoples surprise, one of Satoshi's opponents also had a mega Metagross. What more do trainers have up their sleeve here? We'll continue looking at that today!**

**From last time I got great critics for the last chapter. Thanks a lot everyone who left a review, sent a PM or followed/favorite my story. It means a lot to me as a novice writer. Remember that I want constructive criticism as well so I can improve faster. Thanks everyone!**

**Last chapter I said that I would start a story with an OC traveling around in a region and earning badges and entering the league. As it is of right now, I don't feel like I can start another story. My parents are sick at the moment and school is starting. I will get less time writing and I don't feel like I want more than one story to be writing on. I will get to doing it someday but it will not be close to now. I'm sorry for anyone looking forward to it but I feel like I won't have time doing two stories at once.**

**Now, let's get going here!**

* * *

_I stared into thin air as I materialized just outside of Professor Oak's lab. I stood there dumbfounded for a while, trying to figure out what was happening. I decided that, seeing as I was already there, I may as well just go inside._

_Walking through, I saw loads of machines and several notebooks and books lying around as, as per usual._

_'Typical stash for a professor' I thought to myself as I continued wandering, looking at the titles of several large, important-looking books as I passed them and soon arrived at the area where Oak normally sat, but he was nowhere to been seen._

_It was then that I saw I saw that there were some changes in this part of the room. The Pokéballs on the machine were gone, for starters, it also was very neat and clean everywhere without the piles of books and scribbled notes that normally were littered the place and, most worryingly, there weren't any people around. I found it very weird about how there was no people, but I continued through to the ranch to visit my Pokémon. As I entered the garden, I immediately felt a chill down my spine. No Pokémon were there and it was unnaturally dark for daytime. It seemed like this place was abandoned and it was practically confirmed with its swaths of cobweb and dust. It was so strange, all of this._

_First of all, where were everyone and where were my Pokémon?_

_Second, why was it very dusty and abandoned outside while it was cleaner than ever inside?_

_I decided that it was no point in staying here wondering so I exited the garden and went inside. As soon as I walked in, I felt nauseous and fell to the floor and fainted, the word, "water" ringing through the darkness._

* * *

_I woke up back where I started. I had a small headache, possibly from the fall. I wondered about how long I had been laying there unconscious and looked at the clock. It said the exact same time as when I entered and I felt another chill creep down the back of my neck to the base of my spine. Either I was down exactly 24 hours or time went backwards._

_I rose up to my feet and limped over to the closest chair, having trouble walking due to falling asleep on it. As I sat down, I examined the lab once more. At first it looked like it was the same but when I started looking more closely, I saw that stuff had been moved around. Nothing more than a pen or a book or other small objects were moved more than a few meters away from their previous places. My leg was growing steadier so I managed to stand up and leave the lab, this time through the front door._

_I got out of the lab and what I saw was… unsettling to say at least. Just like at the ranch, there were cobwebs everywhere and you could see the wind carrying the dust and sand that was on the ground. I still couldn't see any signs of life and it sure was creepy.I started to walk to the direction of my house._

_I walked in silence for the next five minutes when I suddenly heard a weird sound to the east of me. I turned and saw Gary but at the same time, he didn't look like Gary. Well he looked like Gary but was grey from head to toe, looking extremely hollow. I tried to start a conversation and said hi, even though I was extremely creeped out, but he wasn't answering. He suddenly grinned a dark, eerie smile and extended his hand to me. I didn't understand quite why so I extended my hand as well. A second later, I realized my mistake as I felt my hand suddenly get ice cold._

_Looking down at my hand, I tried to scream as I saw that it went through Gary's, but nothing came out. I scrambled away from Gary as quick as I could and started to run in the opposite direction, now heading back into the lab once again. I ran a few meters before stopping again. In front of me, I recognized three citizens of Pallet. I but just like Gary, they were grey and looked hollow as well. They extended their hand just like Gary but before they did anything, I took a leap and ran away to the direction of the route to Pewter. They looked at their hand and as they saw that I didn't shake hands with them, their eyes started to look red and they started to float after me at a high speed._

_They then did the most high-pitched cry I have ever heard and I had to cover my ears to not be deafened. More 'shadows appeared after hearing the cry and they too started to float after me with a red glow in their eyes. After running for a while I soon saw the gate to the route to Pewter. Then suddenly several 'shadows' appeared from out of the gate and stopped right in front of me. They extended their hand to me like the previous 'shadows' and I chose to run instead of wondering about why. I took a leap and was once again heading to the directions of my house. Like the previous shadows, their eyes started to glow red and the soon followed me. Once I was running to my house, I saw that more shadows had joined the small group and the group was getting quite big with about 30 shadows trying to catch me. While running to my house I saw that black-greyish smoke was now pouring out of something ahead of me. I was getting scared as it was very close to my house. I thought of different situations that could've happened, but I didn't get far before tripping and falling to the ground. The shadows finally reached me and surrounded me while their eyes seemed to regain their grey color. I then heard a faint sound of someone saying "trainer", and blacked out._

* * *

_I woke up once again and opened my eyes, seeing that I was now in a house and my hands were tied up in a tight knot behind my back. I tried to untie it but it was tied hard and I couldn't muster the strength to do it. I looked around in the room to see if I could use anything to get free. Unfortunately for me, the room was clean and almost empty with the only thing there being the chair that I was sitting on. I started to think of a plan to get out of here but my thoughts were interrupted by shadows that walked into the room. I silently looked at them and they silently looked at me for a while before starting to gesture to each other. I didn't understand anything of it so I just continued to be quiet until they finished. One of the shadows approached me with a knife and cut me loose. I was very surprised with the capture and then with the sudden release. I then got even more surprised as I understood that he held the knife. It seemed like they could touch and use items just like me but they couldn't touch me. I didn't quite know if I felt happy or unsettled from that thought._

_I stood up after a while and they continued to stare at me for a while before leaving the room. I was unsettled by the events but I was happy with losing the ropes. I walked out of the building and looked around to see if I could recognize where I were. I almost instantly recognized where I was, for Gary and I had used to play in the park beside the house. I took the quickest road to home and started to walk it._

_I realized that the smoke was still up, so I moved faster in case something had happened. I walked past a few shadows on the way but they did not respond or extend their hand like they would before. They treated me like I wasn't even there and I wondered why. I sped up and walked for what seemed an eternity forward before turning to the right for the last time. What I saw made me run to my house and cry desperately. My house was the source of the grey smoke because it was standing on fire. I tried to get the shadows to help me but they ignored me and the whole event like it didn't even happen. I saw shadow-Delia inside but she was sitting peacefully in her cushion and looking at a photo of me. I tried to scream to her but she didn't hear me and continued to look at the photo before looking out a window and did what looked like a sigh._

_I was still running around, tears in my eyes trying to find help or any water that I could use. I found nothing of the sort and for one of the first times in my life, I felt scared, genuinely scared. I fell to the ground and kept crying in the realization that there was nothing I could do. Shadow-Delia then turned to me and actually acknowledged that I was there. She got teary-eyed and started to wave her hand to me. I saw her and waved back, now trying to forget what was happening. I then heard Delia's voice in my head; it was sad but yet so peaceful and tranquil like everything was just like she wanted it to be._

_"Ash, whatever you think of this or however you feel about it, there is nothing that you can do. My time is over and we both know it. Don't judge yourself for anything that happened here because you could do nothing about it" she paused; "I wish you all of luck on your journey and I hope that you will grow up and get a family and live happily. Last of all I need to tell you something that you need to figure out yourself" She paused once again before continuing; "The words are the key." She smiled at me before looking away again. I tried to scream and ask what she meant about the words but she only got as far as looking at me with a smile. A big piece of wood on fire then fell on shadow-Delia and everything went black as I fell to the ground._

* * *

I woke up with a scream and Pikachu woke up quickly, looking around for threats. When it didn't find any, it turned its head to me and came hugged me, seeing that I looked like a wreck and that I had tears in my eyes. I cried into Pikachu for a while before regaining my composure. I realized that it was a dream, all just a dream. But yet it seemed so realistic and the words that Delia said were imprinted in my memory; "The words are the key." I couldn't help but wonder what she meant about it. I gave up after thinking about it for a while and turned my attention to my Pokémon outside. I looked out, but none of my Pokémon was up yet. The sun wasn't up yet but it was too light to be in the middle of the night so I guessed that it was between 3 and 4 AM. I knew that I wouldn't fall asleep again so I put on some clothes and went out for a run. Pikachu followed me and we ran for about two and a half hours before falling of tiredness outside of our camp.

Most of my Pokémon were already up so I decided that they would spar to get some training. I then went for a walk for I had nothing to do. I came back half an hour later to see only some of my Pokémon sparring. My Tyranitar was still sparring with Charizard and tiring him out by withstanding much of the attacks that Charizard sent at him. After training some more I returned all of my Pokémon and started heading to the Pokémon Center. I wanted to check my matches today and be ready for them. The single battles were now on and I knew that there was a risk of me battling against Max but I knew that the probability was extremely small. I walked up to the desk and asked Joy. She answered after searching for it in her computer. I thanked her and was about to leave when I bumped into the person I would like to see the least right now, May.

She grunted and was just about to insult me no doubt but she stopped when she saw that it was me. She eyed me for a while before saying; "You seriously look like shit. Did someone beat you up or something?"

"Nothing of the kind, why would you even care?" I asked back while growling at her slightly.

"Aggressive here are we?" She asked, still eyeing me. "I don't understand how Max took a liking to you, you're just a jerk with some fancy Pokémon!"

I held my anger in and looked angrily at her before responding in a cold tone; "I've had a bad morning. I suggest that you don't piss me off or I will send you on a flying tour for an hour with Charizard."

She looked at me again before laughing at me and pointing at me; "You would really do that, hahaha, that's a good laugh right there. You would no doubt be too scared to even try. I'm way stronger than you; your last victory was just a fluke!"

She kept taunting me and finally managed to piss me off. I locked her arms behind her and pushed outside the Pokémon Center. I then released my Charizard which looked at me carefully, this being one of the first times he ever saw my angry.

"Charizard, she needs to cool down her ego a little so why don't you take her flying to see the area around the city here." He looked at me before gaining a mischievous smile on his face and planting his huge claws on her shoulders. "Oh, and don't forget to do some acrobatic tricks while you're at it."

"Satoshi, you wouldn't really do this would you?" May asked me, now seeming very scared at the situation that she was in.

I responded without remorse; "Normally I wouldn't but you pissed me off. Have a fun ride!" I said happily at the end of the sentence.

She looked at me with a look that showed that she was angry and scared before Charizard took off right to the sky. I really didn't care as I continued to walk down the street, searching for a restaurant. I happened to come across the restaurant where I first met Cilan and Iris and sat down at an empty table. The waiter soon came and I ordered a pizza before he left to take more notes from people wanting food. My pizza arrived sooner than I thought and I quickly got to eating. It seemed that Iris and Cilan were having the same idea because they came here too and came to me after seeing that I was here.

"Hey Satoshi, how are you today?" Cilan asked in a polite manner.

"I'm fine you guys, how are you?" I asked back.

"Were as good as we can be!" Iris replied cheerfully and sat down next to me. We continued to talk and it seemed like Cilan had a battle this afternoon at about the same time as my match. I told him that I would prolong the battle as much as possible for him to come and see some of it. We talked for another while and as their food arrived; I was already finished so I thanked them and left to train my Pokémon endurance before the next match.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

"This battle will be 3 on 3 battles. The battle will be over when one trainer can't fight any more. Substitutions are allowed. Begin!"

The opposing trainer started by sending out a big Snorlax. Snorlax was a good wall with many status moves such as toxic as well as being a heavy hitter when it had to be. I thought carefully of a Pokémon that had really high defence. I first thought of Tyranitar but dismissed the thought thinking about that he got really much time already. I picked one of the Pokeballs equipped to my belt and threw it. Out of it came a very tiny Pokémon to my opponent's surprise.

"I thought that you were really strong but I guess that your Tyranitar was everything you had!"

I smiled at him and the fool that he was. Shuckle was extremely defensive and could inflict heavy damage on an opponent.

"Let's kick this off with an ice punch"

"Use defense curl."

Snorlax started to run towards my Pokémon with a frozen a fist while my Pokémon curled itself to a defensive position. It hit Shuckle with brute force and Shuckle flew away and always landed on me. I peeled it off and placed it back on the ground. Finally taking its head out of its shell, it looked confused but still didn't seem to have any heavy damage.

"Snorlax use toxic!"

"Dodge that"

Snorlax sent a blob of toxic from its mouth at my Pokémon. My Shuckle tried to avoid it but got hit in the end. It got poisoned and seemed like it was in an immense pain. I didn't see that toxic coming at such a speed. Shuckle was a very bulky Pokémon but didn't have the speed to out speed anything but the slowest Pokémon.

"Shuckle use defense curl again and again"

My Shuckle kept getting more and more defensive.

"Hit it hard with a heavy slam!"

"Shuckle hit it with infestation and use toxic as well"

Shuckle bit down on Snorlax as it landed on him. He then used toxic while being under Snorlax. Snorlax screamed audibly from the pain and so did Shuckle as the poison intensified.

"Shuckle use power split and hit him hard with x-scissor "

Shuckle did exactly this, expanding his offensive powers while draining his defensive powers. He the used x-scissor on Snorlax making it scream again.

"Snorlax return" he said as he returned his Snorlax. He fingered his Pokeballs a while before choosing a particular one and threw it at the battlefield. Out of the Pokeball came a Noivern. The dragon eyed me for a while before looking at Shuckle and roaring.

"Noivern, end this by a quick hurricane!"

Noivern approached Shuckle at a very fast speed and whipped up strong winds that travelled and hit Shuckle with amazing force. Shuckle still managed to stay up to my surprise.

"Toxic"

Shuckle shot a quick toxic which Noivern dodged out of reaction.

"Rapid fire"

Shuckle then sent very many toxic at Noivern. Noivern didn't let itself get hit by flying around and dodging the attacks easily with its amazing speed. He then speeded forward to Shuckle's direction and approached him.

"Hit 'em hard with flamethrower!"

Noivern than used flamethrower while Shuckle kept using toxic. The both attacks slipped through and hit their respective target. Shuckle quickly fainted while Noivern roared highly to the sky, both from pride and from pain.

"Shuckle has fainted. Trainer, please choose your next Pokémon."

It was very quiet in the stadium. The fact that someone beat my Pokémon seemed to make a huge impact on everyone and even the referee seemed to have a problem holding his straight face. I myself was a little surprised that Shuckle went down so quickly but I knew that you had to be strong to make it to the top 64. I returned Shuckle while thanking him in the process.

"Ha, I knew that you only were lucky getting through the first round. Your Pokémon suck!"

I growled at him, it was not a very good thing to fight with me when I just had an argument with May some time before.

"Look kid. I am not in the mood for demoralizing talk so please stop it or I will crush your team to the ground."

"Like you would be able to do that" he said while laughing, "You would never be able to take me down!"

I looked at the ground before looking up at him with an evil grin plastered to my face. He seemed slightly disturbed but still believed that he could beat me and didn't back down.

"You asked for it kid." I said while picking out my next Pokémon, "Go Charizard."

The crowd gasped at my Charizard different colored flame and started to talk about it like crazy. Soon the whole stadium was chattering about what it meant, sounding just like a huge flock of Chatots.

Charizard clenched his fist together but not before he shot a pitch-black flamethrower in the sky. My opponent seemed scared now and was basically hiding behind his Noivern. Noivern didn't seem to back down but seemed much more serious than before. I shook my head before issuing my first order; "Use flamethrower"

Charizard quickly shot a pitch-black flamethrower at Noivern. It was much faster than Noivern anticipated and he barely escaped it.

"Use water pulse!"

Noivern then charged up a huge pulse made out of water and shot it at Charizard. I didn't have to issue an order because Charizard almost automatically turned his tail in front of himself. The water was absorbed by the black flame and the opponent gasped at everything that happened. He thought for sure that Charizard would die because they die if their flame runs out of fire. He didn't expect it to just go into the flame and be absorbed like nothing. Charizard then pumped his fist once again and shot another flamethrower to the sky. The flamethrower was starting to look white as well.

"Flamethrower again"

Charizard once again shot out a flamethrower but that this time was shifting colors between black and white. Noivern saw it coming but it was faster this time leaving Noivern with only a brief moment to dodge but he managed to do it.

"Continue"

"Counter with your dragon pulse!" the opposing trainer now cried out of frustration and out of seeing that he was losing. The two attacks exploded into smoke in the middle but the flamethrower easily broke through and Noivern had to use protect to avoid being hit. When he used protect, Charizard started to fly against it. It dropped its protect quickly to counter but Charizard was right in front of him now.

"Dragon pulse"

Charizard hit Noivern with incredible power and Noivern fell, hitting the ground and making the ground shake.

Several people gasped at the heavy impact and a few surely thought that Noivern had to be down. They got surprised as Noivern used his wing to get up again. After a few moments of struggle, he stood up and roared out a roar that echoed through the arena. Charizard seemed to get even more excited by the thought that Noivern wasn't down yet. Charizard took off to the sky and Noivern followed him.

"Go for a dragon pulse!"

"Dodge it and go for submission"

Noivern charged up a bright beam in its mouth and released it into the air. Charizard took a flap of its wings and avoided swiftly by flying to the right. Charizard then proceeded by striking down at an alarming pace down at Noivern, trying to grip a leg or something that it could hold. Noivern then took of right into the sky and they passed each other.

Time seemed to pass slowly while they looked at each other. If their attacks couldn't kill, their looks sure could.

They passed each other before Charizard took a flap with its wings and directed himself to the point where he followed Noivern. He then took his own initiative by charging up and releasing a flamethrower at Charizard. Just as the flamethrower was about to hit, Noivern got hit by a red light and dissipated. I looked at the opposing trainer and saw that he had a very hard time just now. I couldn't help but grin at him and he looked angrily at me before unclipping his next Pokeball from his belt and throwing it at the battlefield. A Blissey appeared out of the Pokeball, ready for battle.

"Blissey start off with aromatherapy!"

"Why don't you let him have his little playtime now and relax on the ground for now"

Charizard then landed and sat down on the ground and looked at the sun just like he used to do when relaxing. My opponent looked at me furiously before saying his next order to Blissey;

"Hit him with thunderbolt!"

The equally angry looking Blissey turned her attention to Charizard before releasing charged electricity at Charizard. Charizard then took off to the sky by shooting off from the place at great speed. His speed didn't quite rival Noivern's speed but he still was very fast and was faster than many of my Pokémon.

"Charizard, turn down and use flamethrower"

"Counter it with your own!"

Charizard released his white-blackish colored flame at Blissey while she attacked Charizard with the usual red flame. The two attacks flew at each other at a high speed but as soon as they met, Blissey's was quickly overpowered and Charizard's flamethrower was bearing down on Blissey. He managed to save Blissey from damage by using protect in the last second. Charizard kept his flamethrower on and charged forward at Blissey at a high speed with his claw now shining green. When Blissey's protect ended his flamethrower hit Blissey forcing her to her knees before getting hit by the dragon claw. Blissey tumbled across the battlefield and landed right in front of her trainer. I heard him screaming at his Pokémon to get up and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the Pokémon to have such a trainer. He kept screaming at the Blissey to get up and the Blissey managed to heave itself up again.

"Blissey, use healing wish!"

Blissey turned to her trainer with a terrified face and I could really understand her. Healing wish was a move that let the next Pokémon sent in get his HP to max again but it came with a terrible cost. The Pokémon using the move would faint using the move and that was why Blissey feared it so much.

"Why are you not using it?!" he asked with a furious face. I cleared my throat before yelling to him;

"It doesn't want to do it because it knows that it will faint. Don't you have a bond at all?"

He was now red in his face and he turned to me before saying; "Of course we have a bond, why would you even imply that we don't have one?!"

"Because anyone with the bond to a Pokémon would understand that it doesn't want to do it. If I would guess right now, you probably treat your Pokémon like shit and not like friends. The only use you see from the Pokémon is winning this league and then you would probably sell them to someone else. You're just a bad trainer, right out."

He went silent after the statement and I guessed that I hit a spot right on. The crowd was now silent and was observing and listening to what he would say next. He then spoke up;

"Yes, Pokémon are merely but tools for me. You were pretty right on it and it's true that I will sell these Pokémon when I am ready with this tournament."

The crowd looked at him with a horrified face. No trainer could be so cruel they all thought but what he just said was sincere and all people stared at him with utter shock.

"Thank you, you just gave me a reason to really win this." I grinned purposely at that remark and I recalled my Charizard. "I am however not going to win over Blissey like this. I will not continue to battle until you return Blissey and declare her unable to battle."

He glared daggers at me before shouting; "That's complete madness! Look at Blissey, she can still stand therefore she can still battle.

Referee, can't you make me the winner if the second trainer isn't battling?"

Several boo where now heard from every corner of the audience and I could even see a slice of tomato lying next to him. It was probably from a sandwich or something else where a slice of tomato was included. The referee backed away from my opponent like he was disgusted by him and then answered;

"Normally that would be the rules but I have to side with Satoshi here. Return your Blissey immediately."

He looked angrily at the referee, then at me and then at the referee before yelling;

"I won't give up this easily! Blissey use flamethrower on the next Pokémon that he brings out!"

"Fine then, I will have to defeat your Blissey even if I never would have the intention of ever doing it."

I threw in Charizard again and Blissey looked at me with a sad face. I thumbed up and it hesitantly fired a flamethrower at Charizard. Charizard took off into the skies, dodging the attack easily and getting momentum.

"Now use thunderbolt!"

Blissey then released charged electricity at Charizard. Charizard dodged by spinning to the right and was now on the way down against Blissey. It looked at Blissey with a sad face before firing a very weak flamethrower at Blissey. The grey-ish flamethrower hit Blissey, effectively knocking it out.

"Blissey is now unable to battle. Trainer, hurry up and get your Pokémon out there so you finally can lose!"

Many in the crowd and me included looked at the referee in shock. This was the first time that a referee said anything with emotion while refereeing a battle. I guess that the other trainer really pissed him off. He looked at the referee with pure rage in his eyes before sending out his Noivern once again.

He looked at me and I simply couldn't really look him in the eyes as if he was a normal person. He was a monster to me and everyone that saw him now. Even Giovanni and Team rocket and other evil teams took care of their Pokémon after stealing them. They knew that they would be more effective in battling if they had some sort of connection. This trainer refused to do even that and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Anyone that was so cruel had to have a terrible life.

"I feel sorry for anything that may have happened to you but I won't hold back now. You deserve to really lose greatly in this tournament."

The crowd cheered me on and I saw him get even more enraged before he was betting into the battle.

"Noivern use dragon pulse!"

"Counter with your own dragon pulse"

Noivern and Charizard both proceeded by charging a bright light in their mouth and firing it at their targets. The dragon pulses seemed to travel in a speed that was too fast for the eye to see before exploding in the middle. Loads of smoke and shining light erupted in the middle and soon the smoke erupted and spread even further, covering Noivern and Charizard.

What happened now was like a lightshow. You could still see the beams through the smoke and you could see the faint silhouettes of the Pokémon. Light were still erupting into different directions but Charizard's seemed to travel more to Noivern direction now. Then suddenly they rotated around in a circle. They were travelling around so fast so you couldn't see them and the smoke was still up. Without any warning, one of the beams stopped, allowing the other one to hit its target. One of them fell to the ground and the second one landed on the ground with a thud. The smoke slowly dissipated and we now could see a Noivern struggling to get up and a Charizard standing proudly.

Noivern was a dragon type and as such, its pride took over its body, pushing itself up. It stood and roared loudly at Charizard who seemed unaffected.

"Noivern defeat him with a mighty hurricane!"

Noivern flew up to the sky while flapping its wings more forcefully for each second passing. Charizard continued by flying against Noivern who was powering up. Noivern saw Charizard coming but it powered up the hurricane to be even stronger. As soon as Charizard got close, Noivern sent the hurricane at Charizard. The powerful winds fused into a very large hurricane that was now making its way to Charizard.

"Charizard stop it by using gust!"

Charizard then forcefully waved his wings, creating smaller gusts which it then directed at the hurricane. The winds collided in the middle, creating large air currents and making it hard for the flying types to stay airborne. The gust was trying to break through but the difference in strength was too great and the hurricane stormed through the gust like it was nothing. Charizard flew away from it but not before shooting a dragon pulse at the hurricane. The dragon pulse flew through the hurricane and was headed for Noivern but he managed to avoid it by using protect. Charizard was now fleeing back to Satoshi while waiting for his next command.

"Charizard, try to get high enough to avoid it"

Charizard changed direction immediately and was now headed upwards. He flew as fast as he could but the hurricane was now closing in.

"Follow the hurricane behind it and shoot a dragon pulse if he avoids it!"

Noivern then flew at the hurricane, stopping in front of it and following it closely behind. Charizard was now very close to the hurricane and he could feel the wind at his wings. He accelerated and flew as fast as he could and he just managed to get past the hurricane, which was under him. To his surprise, Noivern appeared just behind him and shot a powerful dragon pulse at him. Charizard did a spin and it passed by his wings by a few millimeters. Noivern continued to fire dragon pulse and just when he thought that he would hit, Charizard folded his wings and dropped to the ground.

"Noivern, follow him and use a barrage of dragon pulses!"

Noivern dived after him and started to use multiple dragon pulses at Charizard. One particular dragon pulse dived after Charizard and hit it dead center. Charizard then…disappeared. Noivern looked around but couldn't see Charizard anywhere.

"Use flamethrower"

Charizard then appeared above Noivern and used flamethrower. Noivern only had time to turn around before it got hit by the very powerful flamethrower. Noivern dropped and fell to the ground, landing with a thud. I expected this to be over but I was proved wrong when Noivern slowly rose to its feet.

"I am surprised that it lived. It is tired now however so be ready to be taken down."

He looked at me furiously before issuing his next order.

"Noivern use flamethrower!"

"Dodge it"

"Redirect it at its trainer!"

Noivern fired the flamethrower at Charizard that pushed itself from the ground, flapping its wings to get higher. Noivern then proceeded by turning it at me. The flame was heading at me and several gasps were heard from the audience.

I focused my energy in my body and as my eyes turned blue, I disappeared. He looked around trying to find me but I was still hidden. Noivern was looking around as well and that was when Charizard was striking. He launched himself at Noivern and before he could react, he was hit by it and fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes. The opposing trainer looked confused at his fallen Noivern before returning it and continuing to look around for me. I appeared right before him but he had no time to react before my fist connected with his jaw, knocking him out cold.

As soon as he fell, the stadium fell into a dead silence. I looked up at the referee and he looked shocked and understandingly at me before I spoke;

"Call the police, this guy deserves to be put behind bars for some time."

He stared at me but nodded and left for a phone. I stayed and looked at his broken face before taking my leave.

* * *

"You are aware that violence is a crime here, are you not?"

I nodded and continued looking at Jenny.

"I heard what this guy did so I'm not going to bother, but try taking him down by using a sleep powder or something instead. We don't want any unnecessary violence."

I nodded once again and thanked Jenny.

"There have been some bad people lately and there are rumors about Team Aqua rising up again so if you hear anything, please contact us immediately."

She thanked me once again and she took her leave. I went back to my tent and had many thoughts in my head. I couldn't help but wonder what would drive people to do stuff like that. I looked up at the sun, which was now heading downwards. I entered my tent and fell asleep.

* * *

**Once again my longest chapter. I hope that I did a good job with this one because I put in some effort in it.**

**The dream is just a crazy idea that I got while writing so I thought;**

**"Why not write it down!"**

**I think it turned out fine but I still feel that I could've done it better. I really need to improve on making descriptions. Any tips for improvements are appreciated.**

**As for the part at the end, I had to make it realistic. Even if we live in a Pokémon world, there will always be bad people and bad Pokémon.**

**Anyways, I hope you appreciated the chapter and I would like to thank my beta; Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai. Great job as always!**

**I'll see you next time!**

_**Beta note: Seriously, don't fuckle with Shuckle.**_

_**Anyway, it is all my fault that this chapter took so long to get to you. I assure you that it was written two weeks ago, but due to me being a lazy arse, I took wayy too long to beta it. Any mistakes left over is completely my fault, guys! So, sorry! Please support this fanfiction, NR 755 works really hard on it!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm back with the next chapter and I have to say that the storyline is finally sorted out. (I had no idea what I was doing before, I was just improvising.) As far as I have read, I am the only one that has this kind of plot so look forward to something that hopefully is new on Fanfiction. I also want to say that I am planning a new story. It will be a dystopian realistic Pokémon story. I can't say more than that because I don't know if it's going to work but like I said with this one, I haven't seen the kind of plot that I'm planning on Fanfiction. I hope that I will revolutionize Fanfiction with never-seen-before-plots!**

**As you see, I am a pretty slow writer so it might take a while until I finish this story but I have planned to finish the first chapter of my other story soon. I am however going to try to update more often now when I got the storyline sorted out. I had some problem with writers block but now when I got that sorted out; I hope it's never coming back. **

**I had some questions from someone called N.J. last chapter so I'm going to answer them here:**

"Here are my 5 questions. 1. There must be more to the fanfic's plot, besides the summary, right? 2. What locations are being used in the fanfic? 3. When does it take place? Be specific. It may change. 4. How old is everyone that's in the fanfic? 5. What Pokémon are owned by anyone in the fanfic? Be sure to answer these questions."

**1\. Of course there is more to it than the summary is stating. As I said in this chapter, I used to improvise so what I mean with that is also that I didn't know what the story would be about so I wouldn't have a clue what to write in the summary at that time. I'm not changing it because I'm too sentimental too change it. This is my first Fanfiction and I want to keep it like I wrote it originally. I may do a re-write in the future but I will not change anything in the original story.**

**2\. I was really unsure about what location to use and as such, I kept the location hidden. Good job noticing it! Anyways, this is seven years in the future so there must be new locations found in the Pokémon world. I won't say the location but you can imagine a new region that doesn't have any new Pokémon. I don't want new made up Pokémon in my story but this is not in the six regions.**

**3\. It starts of just a little while after the Unova league is finished. That means that Ash still is ten (cause he never ages, you get it?). Then the tournament and the rest take place seven years in the future. This will not change.**

**4\. Approximately: **

**Ash; 17 years**

**Misty; 19 years **

**Brock; 22 years**

**Gary; 17 years**

**May; 17 years**

**Max; 15 years**

**Drew; 17 years**

**Dawn; 17 years **

**Paul; 17 years**

**Iris; 15 years**

**Cilan; 22 years**

**Some of these are made up by how I think it should be. Iris is supposed to be 17 as well but she really looks more like she is in Max´s age and therefore she is the same age as Max is.**

**5\. These are the ones that have been discovered so far. I will not reveal any Pokémon that hasn't been seen or told about.**

**Ash: **

**Pikachu (Not the original one, this is another one that joined him afterwards.)**

**Charizard (It is the one with the black tail)**

**Heracross**

**Noctowl**

**Sceptile**

**Torterra**

**Krookodile**

**Garchomp**

**Lord Magikarp**

**Kuchiku (Lucario)**

**Swampert**

**Tyranitar**

**Shuckle**

**Max:**

**Sceptile**

**Gallade**

**Swellow**

**Aggron**

**Walrein**

**Salamence**

**Iris: **

**Haxorus**

**Hydreigon**

**Lapras**

**Gary: **

**Blastoise**

**Scizor**

**Brock: **

**Steelix**

**Crobat**

**Trip: **

**Serperior**

**May: **

**Blaziken**

**Venusaur**

**Drew: **

**Flygon**

**Roserade**

**Those were the ones that have been discovered so far. We might have more coming up but this is it so far.**

**I hope that this answered your questions, N.J. **

**While I'm answering questions, I thought that I would take up previous questions that weren't answered;**

**Someone called phoenixgod13 asked me some question way back. So sorry for not answering at that time!**

So far I find four things wrong with this story. the fuck did Misty burn Ash´s house down? Is Misty not in prison for murder? 3. Since when where Paul and Trip Ash´s friends? 4. Why is Pikachu being friendly to Ash? I thought he left him for Ash´s former friends.

(He also pointed out that Serperior can't learn Hyper beam naturally and that he can only learn by TM, but that they don't exist in the anime.)

**1\. Why Misty burned down his house will be explained in future chapters.**

**2\. I didn't say anything about it in the past but no one knew about that they burned the house. They were suspects but when no one could prove it, the case was dropped and has still not been solved.**

**3\. What it should have said was Ash´s friends AND RIVALS. They are by no means friends in this story.**

**4\. Explained further into the story.**

**Also, I know that Serperior can't learn hyper beam naturally but in this story, Pokémon have moves that they shouldn't have. You will see examples in the story.**

**There we go. Sorry for not caring before!**

**If anyone else has some questions, please ask them! I might have not answered questions before, (even though I didn't have many…) but I promise that I will look at your questions and answer them, either in the following chapter or through PM.**

**Now, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

"So now there are only 32 left right?" Max asked happily.

"Yeah, that's it. Only a few more trainers to beat before I win this." I said back with a smile.

"Stop teasing me and saying that I'm not going to win! I am sure that I can beat you and win everything!" He said back with an angry tone.

I looked back with a smirk before saying; "Then how about a battle, right here, right now."

He looked at me with a bored face; "Like that would happen."

"What happened with the 'I'm going to win everything' attitude you had there for a while?" I said with a big smirk plastered on my face.

He sighed and it became a silent moment before I started again; "So, how many from your group are left?"

"There is Paul, Trip, Misty, Drew and of course me." He replied rather simply, so I imagined he knew from before.

"What happened to the rest?"

"Brock got demolished by you, May got defeated in the double battles, Dawn lost to me in the single battle we had just yesterday and … yeah that's it."

I smiled at him before asking; "How was the battle against Dawn?"

"It was a good battle for sure but in the end, my Salamence won over her Quilava. It was kind of lucky though, if she trained a little more in battling under this tournament, she would have won."

I let time pass by before starting again; "I heard that both Iris and Cilan are out of the tournament, both lost their single battles. I also heard that Gary still is in there."

He nodded knowingly before standing up and leaving after saying goodbye. I continued to relax at the bench while petting my Pikachu. It was getting quite boring so I decided to leave but that was when I heard the siren. In front of me appeared an Officer Jenny.

"Everyone, this area is now officially down for investigation. Anyone inside the area of 500m around me and closer has to report to the official police tent that will arrive shortly. We have rumors that someone that has the rank admin or higher inside Team Aqua is inside this area. Please take precaution." She spoke with her megaphone. I saw that there was no point for me to try to take myself out of here so I positioned myself on the bench once again. I sat there for a while and just like Jenny said, the tent arrived shortly after and was positioned besides the pedestrian street. Jenny soon made the crowd line up for interrogation and I went and waited in line. I hoped that this wouldn't take long because my battle was starting in about 20 minutes, unfortunately luck wasn't on my side because the line was moving slowly and the only significant thing that was happening was an occasional "next!" before moving one step forward. After about 15 minutes of waiting, I got in.

"Sit down please; if you answer these questions quick then it will be better and quicker for all of us." Said the Jenny that was sitting in front of me. I nodded and sat down in front of her.

"What's your name, age, location of birth and reason for coming to the tournament?"

"My name is secret but you can call me Satoshi. I am 17 years old and I was born in Canalave City, Sinnoh. I am here to win everything." I told her. I was partially lying but I knew she would search for me in a towns register so I picked another town, in another region.

"And might I ask why you need to keep your real name hidden from the police?" She said while scribbling down the rest in her notebook.

"It is of utmost importance." I replied simply, and it was the truth.

"Maybe it's because you're doing something criminal?" She was now standing up and carefully eyeing me.

"No, I assure you tha…"

"I'm sorry Mr but you are suspicious and as such, I must put you under arrest!"

"Officer Jenny, my next battle starts in 3 minutes and if I'm not there than I will be disqualified!" I was now standing up and I walked to the door and ran as fast as I could to the stadium to make it there in time. I could hear something like "Get the boy that ran away, we might…." But I couldn't hear anything from them afterwards.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, not wanting to be disqualified. I rushed for what seemed like minutes before I finally entered and entered my place on the battlefield. I could hear the commentator speaking as I entered;

"And look at that folks! Satoshi has just appeared in time and is not going to be disqualified! That was a close one though, wouldn't you agree Vance?"

"Absolutely Jerry that was the last minute. Let's get this battle started."

"The format for this battle is single battle and each trainer will use four Pokémon. When the opposite site cannot battle, the winning side will be declared winners. Begin!"

My opponent was a very big guy that reminded me of Surge. I expected something muscular, like a Machamp so I got surprised when the Grumpig appeared in front of me. He looked confidently at his Grumpig before glancing at me. I picked the Pokeball and threw it in front of me. Out of the Pokeball appeared my trusty Torterra. Torterra landed with a crash on the battlefield and Grumpig looked terrified at the sight of Torterra.

"Look at that Vance; that is one impressive Torterra!" Shouted Jerry in amazement.

"Yeah, let's get started here." Said the less enthusiastic Vance.

"Grumpig, start this off by using psychic!"

(**A/N: In my imagination, there are two different psychic attacks. The first one is the one where you lift the opponent and throw him away or constantly hit the opponent in the ground. The second one is a beam which could be compared to dark pulse. The one which is currently used by Grumpig is the beam one. If psychic want to be used for lifting, it will say that specifically; for example:**

"**Grumpig, lift him of the ground!"**

**I hope this sort out any confusion.)**

Grumpig lifted his hand while his eyes started to glow blue. Suddenly he shot the beam from one of his hands. The pink beam travelled fast but my Torterra's intuition was faster. Torterra´s eyes started to glow blue as well and a shield was put up around Torterra. The beam hit the shield with power but the shield did not budge by an inch.

"Now, get in there with shadow ball!"

Grumpig once again put his arms up but this time he shot a purple ball travelled at a slightly slower pace. Torterra´s eyes glowed green and suddenly green vines started to pop up from the ground. One of them hit the shadow ball and it integrated. The others slithered at amazing speed at Grumpig's direction.

"Grumpig, use Reflect!"

Just when the vines were supposed to hit, a blue shield was put up around Grumpig. The vines hit the shield instead but the moment they hit, Grumpig shrieked a painful cry. After the vines hit the target, the withered and fell on the ground.

"Grumpig, use recover!"

Grumpig got covered in a white light and when the light dissipated, Grumpig seemed pretty fine again. Torterra also got moving again, marking that his recharge time was over. He stomped his feet at the ground making the earth shatter around his foot and creating shockwaves which could be felt all the way to the other stadiums.

"Now when it is using its attack, use psychic!"

Though unstable on its feet, Grumpig charged and fired a pink beam at Torterra. I issued my first command during the battle.

"Take it."

Torterra closed its eyes and got hit by the powerful beam. He did slide back a few centimeters but appeared to be pretty unharmed. He looked up at the Grumpig which was now standing proudly at the other side; until he realized that Torterra was staring at him. His trainer grunted but realized that the situation was getting bad for his Grumpig. He picked up the Pokeball and Grumpig was transformed into white light as he was returned. He then reached for his next Pokeball with a smirk before throwing it at the battlefield.

"Go Infernape!"

From the white light materialized the fire monkey. He did a little dance with a backflip before looking at Torterra and pumped his fists together, just like Charizard usually does.

"Get in close with Mach punch!"

Infernape´s fist started to glow blue as he shot forward at an amazing speed. He was just about to hit when his trainer issued his next command;

"Now switch to fire punch!"

Then his fist got covered by a fire as he struck Torterra with it. He hit Torterra´s head forcefully and Torterra groaned inaudibly.

"Again and again, keep on using it!"

Infernape continued to punch Torterra when Torterra suddenly bit Infernape´s hand. Infernape looked surprised at Torterra before powering his second fist. Torterra´s eyes started to glow green and three vines shot up from the earth and attached themselves to Infernape.

**/A/N: Giga drain here is a little like frenzy plant. The difference is that three vines come up and they don't do any damage upon impact. However, they drain energy from the opponent when they hit it. A little like leech seed but with vines instead.)**

A wave of energy hit Infernape and he was slowly getting weaker with every second passing. His trainer was now looking real annoyed.

"Use flamethrower!"

Infernape opened his mouth and shot a flame blast at Torterra, in an attempt to get out of the trap. Torterra had other plans as a shield suddenly was put up around him. The flamethrower hit the shield and was deflected back at Infernape.

In a last attempt to save his Infernape for later, his trainer did the only thing he could do.

"Return!"

Infernape got hit by a white beam and disappeared from the battle. Torterra seemed disappointed but triumphant nonetheless. He cried out his name proudly before coming back and entering a defensive stance.

My opponent looked puzzled, thinking about what Pokémon that could beat my Torterra. He grabbed his next Pokeball before throwing it out at the battlefield.

Out of the next Pokeball came a large Kanto bird, also known as Pidgeot. It took off into the sky before returning to his place in front of his trainer.

"Create a hurricane!"

Pidgeot started to flap its wings forcefully creating big air currents. This soon came to be a whipped up hurricane. Pidgeot shot it forward with no hesitation at Torterra. I realized that this was a battle that Torterra couldn't quite win. Torterra was a melee fighter or maybe it hit something far away with earthquake at times but it wasn't done to be long range against quick birds. I realized this so I picked up his Pokeball and threw it on him, making him disappear into the Pokeball. My opponent looked at me confused and soon called out to his Pidgeot to stop his hurricane. I stood there for a while considering the choices I had. I picked a Pokeball and sent out my next Pokémon.

"And would you look at that, that's a fine Garchomp right there!"

"Let's say that after we've seen it battle…"

Garchomp cried out its own name before jumping down on the ground and digging itself down.

"Pidgeot, use heat wave!"

Pidgeot flapped it wings while it used the warm air currents and pushed them forward, making them fire up into what sure looked like a heat wave. Even though Garchomp was underground, the heat waves could still hit him through the hole that he did dig. Garchomp nimbly jumped out and jumped to the ground. He put his arms up to the sides of his head while he lowered his head a little. It made him really look like a jet. It didn't take long for my opponent to realize what it was doing.

"Knock him down with brave bird!"

Garchomp shot up at high speed and headed for Pidgeot while Pidgeot got covered by a blue light. Pidgeot started to fly to meet Garchomp and their distance was quickly closing in. They were just about to his each other before Garchomp nimbly rotated slightly to the right. That made Garchomp just pass by Pidgeot with a few inches to go. It turned and finally broke its jet formation and started to power up a blue beam in his mouth. Pidgeot was in a high speed and barely lifted from the ground instead of falling on top of it. Little did it know before a blue beam hit its back. The small ice shards that spread to its wings made it impossible for Pidgeot to stay airborne and it crashed to the ground. Its trainer didn't hesitate as he picked up his Pokeball and returned his Pidgeot. Garchomp flew and landed on the ground.

He picked up his Pokeball and threw it out on the battlefield. Out of it came his Grumpig once again.

"Grumpig!" It said while analyzing Garchomp. Garchomp threw his head up in the air and cried out his name.

"Grumpig, do what you want for a moment. I need to think up a plan."

Grumpig happily agreed before shooting a psychic at Garchomp´s direction. Garchomp jumped up and then down on the ground and used dig. He was just about to enter the hole as he suddenly started to levitate just above it. He looked at Grumpig that was having blue eyes and a winning smile on his face. He had no chance of dodging the psychic so he put up one of his wings in defense. Garchomp fell to the ground, clearly damaged by the beam. He did however get quickly up again before the referee could say anything and jumped underground once again. Grumpig looked at the ground before it began to lift of the ground. Garchomp jumped up from the ground to make some damage but got surprised when it just hit thin air. Grumpig was clearly levitating way above Garchomp and was now powering up a purple ball between his hands.

Garchomp did not falter as he once again took the form of a jet plane and took off into the skies. Grumpig did see exactly that coming because it used its psychic powers to try to stop Garchomp from advancing. Garchomp got slower and slower before he stopped right in front of Grumpig. Grumpig looked triumphantly at Garchomp, knowing that his charged psychic would do some serious damage at close range. It shot the psychic but as soon as he shot it, he realized that Garchomp was using protect. The powerful blast hit the green shield and exploded…, right in front of Grumpig´s face. Grumpig cried out in pain before losing grip on his psychic powers and falling to the ground. It hit the ground with a thud and smoke erupted from where it had fallen. No one had any idea what was happening because of the smoke but soon, Grumpig erupted into a white light. It walked out of the cloud, looking just like when he started to battle but he was breathing heavily and he didn't look like he would be able to battle for much longer.

"Return!" His trainer said upon returning his Grumpig. He praised his Grumpig before reaching for his next Pokeball.

"Finish this of, Infernape!" He spoke as he threw his Pokeball that was containing Infernape on the field.

Infernape pumped his fists together but he was breathing heavily and was still fatigued from the battle against Torterra.

"Close in with Mach punch!"

Infernape´s right fist glowed blue as it shot itself forward at Garchomp. Garchomp instantly shielded himself with protect and Infernape´s punch only hit the green wall.

"Get back and use bulk up!"

Infernape retreated quickly before bulking up quickly, expanding its physical strength and ability to take a hit. Garchomp followed Infernape's footstep by making his wings clash together, making them radiate a mellow blue spark. He then proceeded by shooting down to the ground disappearing down in it.

"Start using flame wheel and spin around so that it cannot hit you!"

Infernape got engulfed in a big flame as it started to roll around in random directions, hoping to shake of the land dragon.

The ground started to shake and Infernape instantly got ready for a strike.

"Here it comes, Infernape!" His trainer said with a worried face.

Garchomp striked right to the right of Infernape and Infernape turned around, expecting an attack only to realize that he wasn't there. He looked down at the hole that was created and realized that Garchomp couldn't have jumped out of it, it was too small. He turned around but Garchomp still wasn't showing up. He started to roll around again to ensure that he wouldn't be hit.

"Infernape, I think it's time," Infernape stopped and got ready for his next command. "To use earthquake!"

Infernape raised his leg just too forcefully stomp down on the ground, making the earth shake.

_That's actually pretty smart… Satoshi thought. But I should expect more of these surprise moves here at the top 32._

His opponent´s Infernape kept stomping and kept the ground shaking but Garchomp was not coming out, or anything else for that matter. His Infernape and the trainer himself quickly got impatient and Infernape soon stopped his attempt at making Garchomp appear. That is also why he didn't see it coming when Garchomp suddenly dashed up from the ground and hit Infernape with incredible force.

Infernape fell to the ground but Garchomp didn't stop. Garchomp dashed forward while his hand started to glow blue. He soon approached Infernape and chopped him twice making him fall harshly to the ground.

"Infernape, NO!" His trainer screamed out before starting to run to it. He kneeled down next to his Infernape and asked him over and over if he was ok. I looked at Garchomp with a face that was telling _"We´ll talk about this when we get back to camp."_ He looked at me with a fearful and pleading face that even made some people from the audience laugh at him. He quickly put on his brave face, embarrassed over how the audience saw his pleading face. I started to look back at the Infernape and his trainer.

"I'm so glad that you are fine! Return and take a good rest." His trainer told him, returning him. He looked back at me before speaking to me;

"You know, that Garchomp of yours is really strong! Heck your whole team is really on another level. You may have taken down my Infernape but I still got some stuff to show you. I bet even you will be surprised about my last Pokémon and that is also why it will be the last Pokémon that I will reveal."

"Well, I can say that you have peaked my interest. I hope that you will live up to my expectations."

He grabbed for his next Pokeball and threw it out, revealing his Pidgeot. His Pidgeot was still shaken from his last battle because he was flexing his wing like it hurt.

"Pidgeot, show 'em how strong you are with a mighty hurricane!"

Pidgeot started to flap its wings forcefully creating big air currents. This soon came to be a whipped up hurricane. He then continued by flapping one final time, sending it at Garchomp.

"Back it up with an aerial ace!"

The hurricane was making its way to Garchomp as Pidgeot got engulfed in a blue light and dropped to the ground. Garchomp put up the green shield called protect as the hurricane came close to him. The hurricane hit the shield and tried to push through but couldn't get through the protect. Garchomp then suddenly took off into the skies making Pidgeot halt its aerial ace and try to catch up to Garchomp.

"Pidgeot, don't follow him! Get back and use whirlwind instead!" Pidgeot´s trainer said warily.

Garchomp turned in midair while charging the ice beam in his mouth and was just about to shoot as he realized that Pidgeot was no longer following him. He stopped charging and upon hearing the opposing trainer´s command, he proceeded to fly to even higher grounds.

"Pidgeot, do not follow him! He will use ice beam if you get close."

Garchomp was now flying in a circle above them, not showing any sign of wanting to come down. I waited for about a minute for something to happen but nothing did happen.

"Garchomp, Return." I said while I returned my Garchomp into his Pokeball.

"Wow, why would you switch out your Garchomp? It even had boosted attack and everything!" My opponent said, clearly surprised over my choice.

"Because nothing was happening and I know that you wouldn't risk your Pidgeot just like that. This will get more interesting anyways." I said as I reached for my next Pokeball. I threw it out and the continental Pokémon appeared right in front of my eyes.

"I and my Torterra have been training greatly with his stamina and ability to take a hit. It surely will be interesting to see you try to take it down."

"Pidgeot, keep it long range with heat wave"

Pidgeot flapped it wings while it used the warm air currents and pushed them forward, making them fire up into a heat wave. Torterra was quick to put up his protect, completely shielding him from the fire. Pidgeot cried out in frustration before he started to flap its wings forcefully creating big air currents. This soon came to be a whipped up hurricane. He then continued by flapping one final time, sending it at Torterra. Torterra did no such thing as moving; instead it stayed and took the full brunt of the attack. My opponent looked at Torterra and was looking disappointed, Torterra barely felt the hit.

Torterra eyes started to glow green and Torterra was covered in a green glow as several vines popped up from the ground and made their way at Pidgeot. Pidgeot tried to get airborne but a vine soon caught up and caught Pidgeot´s wing. Pidgeot could not hold itself up and son came crashing down to the ground. Ten vines then crashed down at Pidgeot and a dust cloud appeared, making it impossible to see anything.

His trainer picked up his Pokeball, being ready to return it but got mildly surprised as Pidgeot walked out of the dust cloud, breathing heavily with bruises everywhere. He cried out his name and looked fiercely at Torterra. Torterra responded by grinning widely and stomping once on the ground. Pidgeot could no longer take it and finally, it fell.

His trainer thanked him before returning him to his Pokeball. He immediately reached for his next Pokeball which I knew would contain Grumpig. I was right because the psychic pig soon materialized right in front of Torterra. It looked at Torterra before beginning to levitate. He was looking very strained and was breathing heavily.

"Start of by using psychic!"

Grumpig soon charged up a pink light in between his hands. Torterra was charging a green light in his mouth. As soon as Grumpig shot his psychic, Torterra shot his energy ball. They collided in the middle and exploded, making dust cover them completely. During the time that they were in the dust cloud, I heard Grumpig cry out loudly. When the cloud dissipated, Grumpig was down on one knee, looking down on the ground and breathing heavily. He took his own initiative by covering himself in a white light which soon covered him. After a few seconds, he was looking fine but was still breathing very heavily.

"Do you want to continue Grumpig; I don't want you to get hurt?" His trainer asked.

Grumpig cried out his name weakly before slowly standing up and approaching Torterra. Torterra held his ground and didn't make any attempt at attacking Grumpig, as weak as he was looking. Grumpig stopped a few meters from Torterra and started to talk to him. They talked for a while before Grumpig nodded and returned to his trainer. His trainer asked Grumpig and Grumpig simply pressed his Pokeball and was returned to it.

"My Grumpig is too tired to battle so I forfeit."

The referee nodded and soon asked for the last Pokémon.

"Satoshi! He said. This is going to become a hard time for you now."

"And why is that so?" I asked him.

"My father was a great Pokémon trainer. He travelled around and collected all badges; he even challenged the elite four of Kanto once. When my father died, he gave me maybe the greatest gift for a Pokémon trainer; one of his Pokémon. This Pokémon, he said while holding up his last Pokeball, is one of dad´s greatest Pokémon. It is the one he started with and it is the one that almost won over the elite four.

He paused. He held up his Pokeball and threw it out.

"Go Charizard!"

The Pokeball slowly was thrown into the sky and opened. A bright white light came out of the Pokeball and fell to the ground. The light soon began to shape into a dragon like creature. The light grew and grew and finally dissipated, revealing the biggest Charizard that I ever had seen. He reached out with his wings, showing of a massive pair of wings. He eyed me carefully for a while before growling at Torterra, who was looking way more serious than he used to be.

"Didn't I tell you?" He said, breaking me out from my thought. "He really is magnificent isn't he? You are really strong but I think that you just might have a slight problem with this one."

I looked at my Torterra and decided that it would test his strength. I doubted it but maybe it was just really oversized.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!"

Charizard looked at Torterra before opening his mouth and shot a steady stream of extremely hot fire. Torterra was quick to put up his protect in order to protect itself. The flamethrower travelled really fast until it hit a green barrier which completely blocked the attack. I was worried; I could feel the flame several meters away and it wasn't something small, this was one of the strongest flamethrowers that I had felt ever. It was probably stronger than my own Charizard in terms of raw power.

"Torterra, use leech seed." I said calmly, pointing my finger at Charizard.

"Could you hear what I just heard?! Satoshi just ordered an attack! This must be really serious if he´s telling his Pokémon what to do!" Jerry said in amazement.

"You know, this really turned into an interesting battle as soon as that other kid told him about an Elite four crushing Pokémon! For once, I am actually really feeling really excited!" Vance said, surprising most of the crowd with his interested tone.

Torterra shot a leech seed forward at the Charizard. Charizard didn't move or shot a flame or anything, it stood still. The seed came close when it suddenly caught fire. It didn't even arrive to Charizard until it was just a crisp. I stood astounded when he realized and explained;

"You see, Charizard is so powerful that it is constantly covering itself with a fire aura, burning anything that comes close. Makes it pretty hard to hit it doesn't it?"

"Torterra, charge up an energy ball."

Torterra charged up an energy ball which was becoming bigger and bigger.

"Fire."

Torterra released the energy ball from his grip and shot it at Charizard. Charizard spread his wings once again but this time, he started to flap them. He just managed to avoid the energy ball by flying above it. As he got higher up, he picked up his pace.

"Charizard, do whatever you want." My opponent said confidently. He looked at me before saying; "He is better when battling independently."

Charizard flew so that he was just above Torterra and dropped.

"Use Solarbeam."

Torterra charged up the beam which he shot in less than one second, surprising Charizard and hitting it. Charizard did however continue and shot a flamethrower at Torterra. Torterra quickly put up another protect, completely shielding it. Charizard nimbly rotated and lifted off again. My opponent looked at me curiously;

"How could you use a Solarbeam directly?"

"Charizard´s fire aura made it charge up much faster." I replied simply. He looked at me with astonishment before starting to look at his Charizard again. His Charizard fell once again just above Torterra. I thought of using a more fierce approach.

"Use frenzy plant."

Torterra was surrounded in a green light and several vines shot up from the ground, all heading for Charizard. He folded in his wings and fell at an even more amazing speed. The vines tried to hit him but he was just too fast. Torterra made a quick decision by using many of his vines to put up a barrier of vines around him. Charizard kept on charging. Suddenly, Torterra´s vines slashed upwards, surprising Charizard and hitting it multiple times, making it fall to the ground. Charizard hit the ground with a crash and dust covered it. I was extremely surprised that it didn't expect such an easy attack. I was however proved wrong when a sudden flamethrower was shot out from the dust cloud. Torterra had no reaction time as it suddenly was hit by the powerful fire attack.

I looked at my Torterra that had swirls in his eyes; it was looking horrible with loads of burn marks and one of the stones on its back looked like it was melting. I looked back at the cloud of dust which was now dissipating and immediately saw Charizard. It was looking relatively unscathed and was looking very seriously at me.

The crowd was wild, I could understand why. This was the first time that one of my Stronger Pokémon had been taken out in this tournament. And even though Torterra was very weak to fire, Charizard did it in one hit. I thanked my Torterra before returning it.

"The crowd is going crazy and so am I! He surely didn't lie about that his dad challenged the elite four because that attack surely was on elite level!" Vance screamed out in excitement.

"I know exactly what you mean! I wonder how Satoshi will make it out of this situation." Jerry cried out, equally excited.

I knew that this was on another level so I knew that I should take in one of my stronger Pokémon. I did however want to give Garchomp a chance. Garchomp was great both underground and over ground after all. I grabbed his Pokeball and threw it out. He appeared and roared at Charizard, which didn't look scared at all. In fact, he was looking quite amused.

"I know that you picked your Garchomp because of the way that it's dominating both air and ground but I have something to counter its domination in at least the air." He said triumphantly.

"And what is that?" I asked him curiously. He raised his right arm and that was when I saw it; the mega ring. He threw a stone at Charizard and pressed the button. Charizard got covered in a white light and surrounded by a stone wall. The wall soon cracked and out of it came his powerful Charizard X. Charizard was now black where he was orange before and he was blue at certain places like his belly. There was also a constant blue burning fire from the corners of the mouth. He let out a roar and it was way louder than before. Just when I thought that Charizard couldn't be more powerful, Charizard X appeared in front of me.

"Garchomp, use dig and go for your instinct."

Garchomp digged down underground and awaited for something. Charizard shot down a blue flame through the tunnel but there was still no response. Charizard shot another flame and that was when Garchomp striked. Garchomp jumped up from the ground behind Charizard and was powering up a blue light in his mouth. He shot the ice beam right at Charizard but Charizard saw it coming and shot up into the sky at an incredible speed. Garchomp took up the chase after him and went into "jet-mode". He shot up into the sky with a speed that clearly was matching Charizard´s. He charged up a fire in his mouth and shot it at the rising Charizard. Charizard nimbly rotated and looked down at Garchomp before shooting a meltingly hot flamethrower at Garchomp. Garchomp did just as Charizard and rotated before folding his wings and starting to fall. Charizard weighed the risk and soon followed Garchomp down. Charizard started to use dragon rush and was covered in a dragon aura. It´s speed increased as it made its way to Garchomp. It was just a few meters away when Garchomp suddenly stopped and slammed his dragon tail at Charizard. Charizard was caught by surprise and lost control of his flying, now falling for real. Garchomp followed him by folding his wings once again and falling after him again. He charged up a dragon pulse and shot the green beam at the falling Charizard below. Charizard spinned away and finally got control of his flight, only a meter or so above the ground. Garchomp began using dragon pulse rapid fire at the now rising Charizard. Charizard was doing great so far because he was avoiding all the hits by simple spins and dives. That's when Garchomp pulled its ace move. Garchomp got covered in a blue dragon aura, just like Charizard did before, and then it disappeared. It reappeared just in front of Charizard and slammed into him with full power, making Charizard lose control over his flight again. Charizard dived and flied down to the ground, landing next to his trainer. Garchomp did the same except for that he continued and dived underground.

"How was your Garchomp so fast?" My opponent asked me. He clearly didn't see anything like it before.

"That was just a combination of dragon rush and extreme speed." I replied simply.

Charizard growled before taking a deep breath and shooting out to the sky again. It waited for another moment but Garchomp was still not getting up. It thought that it was doing the same strategy so it stayed up in the sky and prepared a fire blast. Garchomp jumped out after some time but just when Charizard was about to fire, he disappeared. He reappeared by slamming into Charizard from behind, making it quickly turn around and fire. Just as it fired, Garchomp used protect making it hit the shield and explode in its face. Garchomp quickly retreated after hitting Charizard. Charizard quickly got into action by surrounding itself in a dragon aura and heading at Garchomp. Garchomp got into a defensive position but he stayed right where he was. He then did a backflip in the air in an attempt to hit Charizard with dragon tail. He was surprised when he felt a solid wall where Charizard was. He looked up and saw that Charizard was using protect.

"Apparently, not only my Pokémon know protect." I said surprised. It was really clever to not reveal it until now. It felt like more surprises were coming up with this Charizard.

Charizard used fire blast at minimal range and Garchomp had no chance of dodging. The heavy fire blast hit it right in the face and Garchomp slowly started to fall to the ground. He hit the ground with a crash and dust covered him, making it impossible for anyone to see what was happening.

Charizard calmly dived to the ground and landed next to his trainer, which was looking cockier for every second passing. I still was looking at where Garchomp landed, hoping for the best. I couldn't quite fathom how strong that Charizard was, taking down my Torterra in one hit and then hitting Garchomp very hard. Besides all that, it had taken a lot of beating but it still didn't look to damaged, maybe a little tired because he was starting to breathe more heavily. This was one of the first times when I thought about how strong the elite four was. This was a Pokémon that was on a journey to beat the elite four and from what I heard from my opponent, he barely made it through the first three before failing at the last one. Their power must be over the top, and then we can only imagine the champion.

I soon heard a grunt from inside the dust cloud and then a smash on the ground. The cloud slowly dissipated and when it finally did, I saw that my Garchomp was…, gone? I did see a hole in the ground so I imagined that he was still in the fight. That was one of the good things about dragons, their pride made them battle with all their might even when being in a bad situation.

I saw that Charizard spread his wings again and got airborne pretty quickly. Garchomp suddenly popped up from the ground and did his combo, using dragon rush and extreme speed. He disappeared and appeared right in front of Charizard but Charizard saw it coming because it quickly raised its protect to intercept the hit. The dragon combo only hit the shield before he retreated into the ground again. This time, Charizard surprised everyone by diving after Garchomp. Just as Garchomp entered the underground, so did Charizard. Charizard used dragon rush in an attempt to speed up and was just about to hit when he suddenly got hit by the dragon combo from behind. He stopped abruptly and used flamethrower to try to hit Garchomp. Garchomp was however gone already, he was above ground. Charizard turned around and got out of the tunnel the same way as he got in. He shot out from the underground and he saw Garchomp on the ground. He was not doing anything but his eyes were glowing orange. Charizard knew this move too well so he used dragon rush at Garchomp in an attempt to stop him from doing that attack. It was already too late. I heard the meteors and I'm sure that he did too. The meteors in the sky were now approaching Charizard and quick too.

Charizard did the best he could do so he stopped midair and used protect. Several meteors were now coming at his way and he was still covered by protect. Meteors started to hit the shield but the shield wasn't one to break. He kept on keeping his protect up but he got tired of it soon and had to let go of it. Meteors were still coming and he could do nothing as a meteor hit him with incredible force. He fell to the ground and crashed down, meteor still on top of him. Garchomp fell down on one knee, clearly tired from using the powerful dragon attack. He punched the ground with his fist and got up again, still raring to go. Charizard was still unseen in the cloud of dust. Suddenly, the meteor was thrown out of the cloud and out of the cloud came Charizard. He was breathing more heavily now and he was appearing to actually take some serious damage. He saw Garchomp in front of him and smiled at him, Garchomp grinned back. Garchomp started to power up a green light in his mouth while Charizard was preparing a flamethrower. At the same time, they fired both their attacks. They travelled to the middle and hit with a loud crash. To my unhappiness, Garchomp was utterly overpowered and the flamethrower hit Garchomp in the face. Garchomp fell to the ground and stayed down. When I looked at him, I saw the swirls in his eyes. So did the referee as he picked up his flag and signaled it to the crowd.

"Wow Jerry. This is what I call a real battle between dragons!" Vance said in amazement. Jerry just nodded, too astounded to say anything.

Charizard returned to his place next to his trainer and looked at me triumphantly. I looked at him and smiled and he did the same at me. I looked at my Garchomp and returned him after thanking him. I already knew my next choice so I picked Tyranitar´s Pokeball and threw it out. The rock Pokémon appeared in front of me and cried out his name loudly. Charizard still didn't seem amused but to my surprise, he was looking very serious and it didn't look like he could battle anything anywhere anymore.

My Tyranitar immediately started off by using rock slide, making stones appear on top of Charizard and fall on him. Charizard quickly used protect. Tyranitar quickly rushed forward and powered up a yellow sparkling light in his right fist. Charizard dropped his protect and powered his fist as well, but in a darker blue. They soon met and the thunderpunch collided with the dragon claw. Several sparks flew everywhere but they didn't seem to move too much. It was a complete stalemate, or that was what most people thought. Tyranitar raised his second fist which was also powered up and shot it at Charizard. Charizard ducked and sent his second dragon claw to intercept the second punch. Once again it was a stalemate. Suddenly, Charizard swooped his tail across the floor and Tyranitar fell to the ground, not expecting such a move. Charizard powered up a flame in his mouth as he kept the Tyranitar down on the ground. Tyranitar started to power up his hyper beam. They fired at the same time and the attacks both hit in the middle. Charizard realized that he wasn't getting anywhere so he retreated and shot up into the skies. Tyranitar got up again and looked up at where Charizard was. He was way above him and he couldn't fly either so that was a big con. Tyranitar´s eyes started to glow brown before rocks started to fall at Charizard, all the way up in the clouds. Charizard didn't think that it had such a long range so it quickly used protect in order to dodge it. He then folded his wings in and started to fall at Tyranitar. He was covered in a dragon aura while his eyes started to glow red. Tyranitar got ready to intercept the dragon rush so he wasn't too focused about Charizard´s eyes, not like he could see them at that distance anyways. The ground started to shake and fire suddenly started to erupt in various places. Tyranitar realized this and was about to move when the fire erupted right beneath him. The fire covered him fully and he fell to the ground, with many burn marks and overall heavily damaged by the powerful blast burn. He couldn't do anything when Charizard then dropped at him with dragon rush. He hit Tyranitar hard and a cloud of smoke erupted. I was not completely unaware of what was happening until I saw that Charizard was thrown out from the cloud and the sharp rocks that hit him just after. I heard loud footsteps and I got happily surprised when I saw Tyranitar walk out of the cloud as well. He was heavily damaged with very many burn marks and a lot of bruises and cuts over his body as well as a big crack in his heavy armor.

The stone edge hit Charizard hard at mostly the wing because of how it was directed a little to the left of where Charizard was. Charizard did, for the first time in this battle, cry out of pain. My opponent was now looking quite worried over his Charizard but Charizard quickly got up again, ready to fight more. I knew that Charizard wasn't one to give up in the first place, much like a dragon. Fitting really because of how he now actually was a dragon. My Tyranitar powered up an orange light in his fist before rushing at Charizard again. Charizard spread out his wings but soon started to power up his fist in fire instead. I smiled when I realized that he probably couldn't be airborne anymore.

The fire punch and the drain punch collided in the middle again and another stalemate was inbound. Charizard then started to power up a flamethrower. Tyranitar started to power up his hyper beam. They both fired and a stalemate was in place once again. Charizard and Tyranitar both stopped and that's when Charizard started to smile. Tyranitar looked like it tried to get away but it couldn't move after using the hyper beam. Charizard eyes started to glow red again as the ground began to shake again. Tyranitar got panicked as he tried to move when he realized that he couldn't. The ground was now shaking and Tyranitar could feel the pressure under him. The ground erupted and it hit the shield. In the last second, Tyranitar had managed to pull off a protect. Charizard finally stopped the attack and that was also when Tyranitar dropped his protect. He immediately used stone edge. Several sharp rocks were shot at Charizard, all successfully hitting. Charizard was hit in the torso harshly and he fell to the ground. Charizard did shake for a while before he started to push himself up. Charizard finally managed to get up and pull himself together and that was when the battle of intensive looking began. They eyed each other very carefully for what seemed like minutes. Tyranitar started to, to my surprise, talk to the Charizard. They started to chat for a while before they began to stare at each other. Tyranitar cried out its own name and finally, his legs gave up. He fell to the ground and lay there for a while. I saw the swirls in his eyes. The flag of a Pokémon fainting went up and the crowd got crazy, like really crazy.

"Jerry, feast your eyes because this battle is probably going to be the best one here at this tournament this year." Vance commented.

"I know what you mean. I got to tell you, Satoshi is a really strong guy but that Charizard is almost crushing him. That's some serious overpoweredness!" Jerry commented back.

I returned back my Tyranitar quietly. And I started to reach for my next Pokeball. The whole stadium got quiet; you couldn't hear even one person talk. They were all waiting for the choice of my next Pokémon. I started to talk to my opponent;

"The last Pokémon of mine is a mega evolution." I said.

"I guessed so much." He said back.

"I got to thank you; I haven't had a battle like this in years."

"I feel the same; I didn't think anyone outside the elite four could make dad´s Charizard fall. I mean, it's not down yet but it is very close, not going to lie."

"This Pokémon is my most powerful one while in its mega form. I hope you're ready for it."

He smiled at me as I picked up my last Pokeball. The stadium was still as quiet and was waiting very much for my last Pokémon. I threw out my last Pokémon on the field. The reaction was immediate, the crowd went "ooh" and "WOW" and I could hear multiple other comments. Most were probably about Kuchiku´s coloring. Where there was supposed to be blue color, there was red. Every other place was black as the night, even the eyes. Even my opponent seemed flabbergasted. I threw his stone to him while I pressed the button on my mega ring. The effect was immediate. Just like Charizard, he got covered in a white light and surrounded by a stone wall. The wall soon cracked and out of it came Lucario in its mega. It growled at Charizard which was now looking very tired and not very good overall.

"Kuchiku, do what you want." I told him. He nodded and set out on a sprint for Charizard. Most of the crowd and even Charizard got surprised by its speed. It reached Charizard in just a few seconds and his fist glowed blue as he shot it forward at a very high speed. Charizard decided to see what he would do and quickly put up a protect. Lucario hit the protect and the attack was seemingly stopped for the moment. Lucario grinned at Charizard before its punch actually went through the protect, resulting in a hit right on. Charizard grunted and fell to the ground. Lucario slashed his arms at each other, resulting in a big power boost. Charizard got up again and looked at Lucario with a newfound respect. Lucario growled again before slashing his arms one more time, powering up even more. Charizard quickly got into action and charged up a meltingly hot flame, before shooting his flamethrower at Lucario. Lucario started to move extremely fast before disappearing into thin air. Charizard knew exactly what would happen so he quickly put up his protect. Lucario hit the protect with full power and once again failed to break the protect. He smirked quickly before expanding his draining punch into the shield. Charizard did also see that coming as it quickly put up his burning fist to match Lucario´s. Their fists clashed as the fire tried to match Lucario´s strength after using swords dance twice. Charizard dropped his protect and soon started to power up a flame in his mouth again.

"Vance, we got some crazy power levels in here! Must be over 9000!" Jerry nearly screamed of excitement. Vance nodded before taking the word.

"I do have to tell you, this is one heated battle. I expected Charizard to go down fairly quickly but it is still holding its ground. Someday, I wish to watch an elite four battle because if the battles there are just as heated as this one, then I am literately made for them. I'm not quite sure about who I am rooting for right now because it is sure a tied battle here!" Vance said back.

Charizard finally got powered up and fired his flamethrower. Lucario tried to get out but Charizard still kept a good grip to his fist that he had grabbed during the stalemate. Charizard fired the flamethrower which slowly made its way to Lucario. Lucario got hit dead center by the shot but still tried to use extreme speed to try to get out of there. Charizard still held on to Lucario, making it impossible to flee, while it started to power another flamethrower. I realized this so I had to stick my foot in for once.

"Lift him." I said calmly. Charizard soon got lifted off the ground and was thrown of Lucario in the air. He was then released from the psychic power holding him up and because of how his wing was hurt, he couldn't keep balance and crashed to the ground. My Lucario was now standing next to me again. It was not looking very well and I could understand why; Lucario was a Pokémon that would dish out some serious damage, not take heavy hits. I looked at the still Charizard and I realized that he was looking really bad. He had bruises and gashes all over his body and his blue flame was significantly weaker than at the start of the battle.

"Vance, they are both damaged here, mostly Charizard. Who do you think will win?" Jerry asked

"I can't say that I really know Jerry, this is a much tied battle as I said before and I don't think that I can say the outcome for sure. It is true that Charizard is looking very, very bad but his fighting spirit is as high as any day. Lucario on the other hand has only been hit once but it was a very mega-powerful super effective hit. I'm actually surprised that it's still standing!" Vance exclaimed.

"I know what you mean. This could be one of those 'the last attack wins' situations where we will only see one move from each trainer. I actually do hope so because they tend to get quite excited."

Charizard pushed itself up once again and I had to admire its almost everlasting stamina. Lucario was tired so I realized that we both only had one move left. It seemed that my opponent saw the same thing because he looked at me with a faint smile and nodded.

"Charizard, finish this off with Blast Burn!"

"Kuchiku, use Aura Storm."

Charizard and Lucario both got covered by a red and a blue glow respectively as they growled at each other.

Lucario covered itself in a white light before everything around it exploded. Charizard got hit by the powerful aura-based attack but smiled at Lucario as the ground erupted from under him. Smoke appeared and blocked anything from our view.

We heard something crash onto the ground and when the smoke dissipated, all the people in the crowd gasped; both were down on the floor, laying still. The referee waited for a few seconds but when nothing was happening, he walked to the field. He told both me and my opponent to hold any attack that we might have done during the moment that he went inside. He proceeded by carefully walking onto the field. The crowd was now dead quiet; I swear that they all were holding their breath. The referee walked over to the Pokémon and raised both flags. I got a little sad because it meant that it was a tie.

"This is not a tie everyone!" He spoke out loudly to everyone. I looked up expectantly at him with a very serious expression. Maybe it wasn't a tie after all? I really hoped that my Lucario would stand up.

"The winner of this match is…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I seriously feel like a douchebag by ending a chapter with a cliffhanger after not posting anything in 1 and ½ months. I do hope that I made up for that wait with this super long 10k word chapter.**

**What did you think of the battle? It really wasn't supposed to be this long but I started to write and I didn't realize how long it was until I reached 7k words! I want to point out that chapter was not given to my BETA because I wanted it out there quick. There probably are a lot of mistakes so feel free to point them out and I will fix them.**

**I also want to explain some battle mechanics now after the fight instead of disrupting the reading with loads of A/N´s. **

**Recover: Recover does recover the HP of a Pokémon and heals any physical damage that the Pokémon might have gotten. Note that you still are just as tired after using it. That is why I would write stuff like; **_**"**_**After**_** a few seconds, he was looking fine but was still breathing very heavily."**_

**Draco meteor: This works like in the game, not in the anime. The user gets covered by a dragon aura and creates meteors that randomly fall down from the sky inside of a 25m radius or something about that. **

**Also want to say that during Charizard´s and Garchomp´s battle, there was a point when Charizard fell but managed to avoid the ground just barely;**

"Charizard spinned away and finally got control of his flight, only a meter or so above the ground.**"**

**This looks something like this: ** www,youtube,com/watch?v=UrnU1GrHu2E (Skip to 03:09 when Rayquaza is falling.) Warning! It is very low quality but it's the best I could find with that certain scene.

**I just think that the fall and the way that Rayquaza managed not to crash were really awesome. Anyone else?**

**I also want to point out that the Elite four is pretty OP in this story; Proved by Charizard. I always thought that the Elite fours were insanely strong. **

**I really want reviews guys; I really get more motivated to write when I get them. Let's try to smash 25 reviews everyone! Any questions and critics appreciated!**

**I do hope that my next chapter will be up quicker than I put up this one but I can't say for sure. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**P.S. Happy Easter**

**-Nr 755 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again.**

**After getting 7 reviews in one chapter, I got really motivated to write this chapter and still, I keep you waiting for so long time. I'm really sorry! I have been very busy with school lately. Not only that though, I was away from my computer a week, I had problems with the internet another week and when I finally tried to upload this, I couldn't log in… I know that these are empty excuses but it's really what happened and I'm really sorry for the wait. This chapter is kind of short too with only about 5k words with the author note being almost 1k words so that doesn't make up for it either. I'll try to write more now when the summer is coming, I promise!**

**I want to ask about what you thought of the previous battle with Charizard. I feel like it turned out good but I'm very happy with any critics to how it turned out.**

**If anyone wonders why battles make such a big part of my story, the reason is that I'm not really great at writing stuff except for battles. That is also why it may seem rushed outside of battles. **

**SPOILER ALERT! THIS PART CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THE GAME ALPHA SAPPHIRE &amp; OMEGA RUBY!**

**On a completely different note, do you guys enjoy Alpha Sapphire &amp; Omega Ruby? I'm still striving to complete the national pokedex (Another excuse for this chapter being posted this late I guess… It does take some time…) but I only have 70 Pokémon left. I enjoyed the story and all and the graphics are so much different than the old Ruby &amp; Sapphire but there is one thing that I really don't like about Gen 6; it is way too easy. After completing a mono-water wedlocke on my Pokémon Y, it really felt like there wasn't any difficulty. Hardly any of my Pokémon died during that Wedlocke, and Pokémon dying is like a natural part in Wedlockes. Then, seeing as the original Sapphire was quite a challenge (Even without a Nuzlocke or a Wedlocke or anything), I started the game with a Nuzlocke. To say that I was disappointed is an understatement. The game was really no challenge at all. For us hardcore players, there is only competitive in Gen 6. That's at least how I feel about it. I know that you want to introduce the game to new players and make it for everyone; not only for fans but it feels like new players have a priority while we hardcore players are driven more and more into competitive. Not saying that it's a bad thing but it really feels disappointing. Another thing that was really disappointing is the amount of legendaries that were in the games. I mean, it's really cool if you're new, it's your first game and you want to complete the Pokedex but just look at the fact that they gave away a free Deoxys. Deoxys is supposed to be one of the rarest Pokémon in the games but due to the fact that it's given away makes it worth equal to a minor legendary. (Good thing I traded away my two Deoxys into something else before the game was released…) There is nothing as cool as getting a big event legendary like a Jirachi or Shaymin and when I got TWO Deoxys, I felt like I was on top off the world. They took away that from Deoxys and its sad really. **

**Though I was disappointed in many ways when I got the way, I have to say that the game is still really awesome so if you haven't bought the game but still read through everything that I said here, I will list some good things about the game.**

**The story was really awesome in all kind of ways. The storyline was really cool and I liked moving through every location in the game. The battles were really cool and the new battle mechanics were awesome too. (Too bad that two primals AND a mega kind of ruined Uber. They should restrict it to one primal or one mega.) Overall, I think that this is a very good game. I should also say that this game is amazing if you played the original games as well. You really should play the old one before you play this one. If you don't have a Gameboy, you can easily download an emulator on your computer.**

**I do however recommend other games more, such as; Platinum, SS/HG, B/W/B2/W2 or even a spin-off game like Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky or Pokémon ranger. You should really check them out, they're awesome!**

**Sorry for rambling on so much, I just had to get it out there. Now let's get on with the chapter!**

**I hope that you will enjoy!**

* * *

I stood there for a while, astounded as I was. Even though my Pokémon weren't as strong, I didn't think that it would happen.

"… Satoshi!"

The crowd went absolutely crazy as the referee finished. I realized that I won and happiness took the best out of me as I jumped up and pumped my fist into the air with a smile plastered on my face. The crowd laughed slightly before applauding at the great display of great battle. I looked back at my opponent that was looking down. He looked back at me and forced a smile before picking up the Pokeball and returning his Charizard. My Lucario got covered in a white light as he devolved. He too seemed very happy as he growled his name with a smile on his face as well.

"You were great out there." He said as he came closer to me. "I didn't think that anyone here could take out my Charizard but you surely proved me wrong."

"I appreciate the praise." I said back. He smiled at me before continuing.

"You better win now or I'm going to be real sad." He exclaimed.

"I wouldn't dream of losing. My team has prepared very long for this and we are only here to win." I said back, very proud of my team. We shook hands before he left. I decided that there was no point in staying so I went for the exit as well. I was soon greeted by Max as he stood right outside the exit.

"Man, just how strong are you anyways?! You were awesome out there anyway. You brought on your A-team though, didn't you? Is Lucario really your strongest Pokémon? How was Garchomp so fast?" He asked me in a flurry of questions. I started to walk off and he soon realized that I wasn't still there so he ran after me.

"First of all, I am very strong." I said with a big smile to my face. "Yes, I did bring on some of my A-team. Lucario might well be the strongest Pokémon on my team. Garchomp is very, very fast. Anything more?" I answered the rest very bluntly.

He silently said "awesome" before he diverted his attention to me again.

"So you're in the top 16 now, aren't you?" He asked. I nodded at his question.

"How about you? Have you had your battle yet?" I asked curiously. He shook his head.

"Nope. It's in the afternoon and I'm battling some guy called Aaron."

I nodded and we continued to walk towards the Pokémon center. We soon arrived and I was greeted by Joy. She looked at me incredulously before pointing at me;

"I can't believe that you actually won over that Charizard! When I was a kid, I used to see it battle on television; I even followed his battles through the Elite four. It seemed unbeatable at that time but today, right on front of my eyes, you actually beat it!"

I looked surprised at her before nodding and giving my Pokeballs to her. She accepted them and told me to get them tomorrow. I asked why it would take so long but she answered by saying that the damage may have been critical against something like Charizard. I accepted that answer and left with Max, now on the way to my camp.

"Do you know how many of your travel comrades are left?" I asked Max. He thought for a while before answering;

"Paul hasn't battled yet but Misty managed to win over Drew and some other guy managed to win over Trip."

I chuckled. "I can only imagine how grumpy Drew is right now." I said with a smile. He looked at me with a smile before looking down at the ground and continuing to walk. The sun was now standing high in the sky, staring down at us, watching us. Pikachu seemed to enjoy it as it lay down on my shoulder and started to relax to the sun. I scratched him a little behind his ear and he said his name. I once again started to focus on Max.

"Do you know this Aaron guy?" I asked. He looked down at the ground for a moment before looking at me again with a sad face;

"That's the thing. I don't know anything about him except for that he has an Absol, Flygon and a Swampert. He has been very secretive with his team, just like you. There are going to be full battles now on so I bet that he has some surprises left but I can't find out without looking at his trainer register and I can't do that." He said sadly. He stopped suddenly and I looked back at him, wondering why. He told me he had to leave and even though I didn't know why, I sad bye and we parted ways.

I arrived fairly late at camp- mostly because I had taken a slightly longer path to really be out in the sun. When you are training at for years, you will really understand how beautiful and wonderful the sunlight and the warm that it gives off, is. I decided to let my Pokémon join me at the hill and they all soon came out and lay down on the ground, relaxing and even sleeping. I soon joined them and soon went to sleep.

* * *

_That feeling… Everything is so calm and serene as I open my eyes and watch as the dust disappears and uncovers my Pokémon. Everything just feels so alive and…magnificent. I feel like I'm invincible, like I'm the very best, like I can do anything. I look up and see my mighty Blastoise stand strong on the field as the opposing Charizard is down on its knee, grunting and panting. I look at my opponent; He is angry, sad, confused, worrying over his Charizard. I remind myself of how naïve I was back then and I can't help but feel sad for him. He shouts Charizard´s name and begins to run forward to his Charizard. My Blastoise then does something that even surprises me; he charges a hyper beam and launches it at the trainer. The beam slowly makes its way to the trainer as he jumps to the side and barely dodges it. I really can't understand why Blastoise did it but I guessed he wanted to show the boy how tough life is or something. The trainer falls to the ground and I hear him scream out in pain as he grabs his leg. He wants to shout at me but when he turns his head, he realizes that I'm not there anymore, for I have fled from the battle, not wanting to deal with a fight. He slowly is forced to stand up and starts to make his way to the closest town with one thing in his mind; revenge._

_The trainer that I injured has found me and has challenged me to a battle. I imagine that it will be a breeze like before and I immediately send out my Scizor. Scizor appears on the field and clashes his pincer against each other, creating a very loud metal sound. I am used to the sound but the trainer grabs his ears in an attempt to make the sound stop. My Scizor decides that he played around for enough time and stops the sound, entering his battle stance and getting ready for the Pokémon that he will send out. The boy immediately reaches out for a Pokeball and throws it out. The large fire lizard appears in the air, expanding his wing span and gaining speed for each second passing. I command my Scizor to use swords dance and my Scizor starts to sharpen his arms by clashing them at each other. My opponent goes full attack as his Charizard charges up a flame in his mouth and quickly shoots it. My Scizor dodges it nimbly by using his agility. Scizor then comes up close and slashes the Charizard, Charizard having no chance of dodging. Charizard falls to the ground and I can feel the ground tremble all the way to where I am. The opposite trainer clenches his fists but refuses to give up and he calls out to his Charizard, begging it to stand up again. Charizard seemingly hears it and stands up again, hurt but still ready for a fight. He once again orders his Charizard to charge a flame in his mouth but the Charizard does not let go of it and keeps on charging it. I call out my orders to Scizor and Scizor immediately strikes into action, closing the distance very quickly. He is just about to hit Charizard as he is stopped by Charizard´s fist. Scizor looks up at Charizard to see him grin and fire the flamethrower. He has to move out of the way to avoid the flames that are almost approaching him. My Scizor retreats but then quickly charges in, surprising Charizard. His pincer´s are turned into pure steel and he starts to punch Charizard repetitively with the speed of bullets. Charizard tries to charge up a flame but he is out cold before it even begins to charge. My Scizor retreats back to me and I return him. The kid was way stronger since last time but he still was pretty bad. I soon left and the boy looked after me but I did not look back._

_I looked at the kid…, AGAIN. He had come up to me while I was eating at the restaurant and had challenged me to a battle once again. Over the last two weeks, he had challenged me many times but in the end I always managed to win. He was really close last time but he still had far to go in order to be better than me._

_There was something different about him though. He had like this eerie calm aura around him and he had looked extremely calm different to the many other times where he had challenged me. To see such a change was quite amazing actually. I had to wonder if it was me who changed him this deeply. I accepted his challenge and as soon as I was done with the food, I followed him outside._

_He sent out his Charizard and I couldn't help but gasp. His flame was black, pitch-black! He looked at me with the usual 'I do not care' look before telling me to send out my Pokémon. I couldn't really realize what was going on with the flame on Charizard´s tail. I picked up a Pokeball and threw it out, materializing my loyal Stoutland. The old dog barked at Charizard but soon realized that he didn't intimidate it and stopped. My opponent called out to his Charizard to use flamethrower and he started to charge immediately. The flame in his mouth was black as well, it was amazing. There was this downside though; did it have any side effect except for color? _

_I order to Stoutland to try to avoid it and the flame hits the place where Stoutland did stand before. Stoutland was now running against Charizard and I called for a take down. Stoutland got covered in a green light as he picked up his speed. Charizard started to flap his wings and quickly took off. Stoutland tried to jump after him but he was already too far away. I called for an ice beam and the blue beam soon got shot at Charizard. Charizard made a quick mid-air turn and nimbly avoided the beam before looking down at Stoutland and shot a flamethrower directly at Stoutland. I was too late to say anything but fortunately, Stoutland put up a protect and the green shield blocked the incoming black stream of fire. I mentally cursed myself; I should've realized that he would charge a flamethrower when flying up into the sky._

_The Charizard took off into the sky again and I told my Stoutland to use ice beam repeatedly which he obeyed obediently. Charizard suddenly folded his wings and started to fall to the ground as he started to spin as well. A flamethrower was shot at Stoutland and Stoutland immediately put up a protect; that was the mistake that I did. Charizard was right in front of Stoutland as protect ended and he reached out for Stoutland, grabbing him and lifting him off the ground. Stoutland barked and started to try to get loose but Charizard held on. When Charizard got high enough, he started to fly around and around, like he was circling the globe, and then folded his wings and started to fall once again. When he was almost at the ground, he dropped Stoutland and made a sharp turn upwards, avoiding hitting the ground. The place where Stoutland had fallen was now covered in dust and I couldn't see my Stoutland; the Charizard seemed triumphant._

_I heard a bark and out of the dust came my loyal Stoutland. He was panting heavily and I reached for my Pokeball. As I picked it up, he barked at me and came forward to Charizard. I felt touched that he would continue to battle for me._

_My opponent called for a fire blast, no mercy in his eyes. My Stoutland quickly put up a protect and the green shield appeared and blocked the fire blast. My opponent called out for a continued blast which confused me. Protect blocked everything for a long time and he would just tire Charizard out, though Charizard kept on going. I waited patiently for him to stop but he didn't seem to need to stop. I could clearly see that Stoutland was pressured and I thought about calling of the battle, he already won anyways. I didn't even get to saying it however as the protect finally wore off and Stoutland was hit by the flame. _

_I felt terrible, seeing Stoutland in the condition that he was in and in my anger, I even screamed out and scolded him. He scuffed and said; "If I remember correctly, you have done the same thing." The worst thing was that it was actually true. He slowly approached me and put his hand up for a handshake, which I did accept albeit not after glaring at him. _

"_Thanks to you, I trained my Pokémon and reached heights that I only could dream of in a matter of two weeks. For that, I have to thank you."_

_I nodded and a smile appeared on my face shortly after. _

"_I have to ask though, who are you? What is your name?"_

_He seemed reluctant on letting his name go but soon seemed to make his decision._

"_You have to promise to not tell this to anyone." I nodded and he continued. "My name is Ash Ketchum." He whispered. I looked at him with wide eyes when I realized that he was everywhere; on the newspapers, on TV, etc. being accused of murder. He seemed to catch onto what I was thinking as he got whispering again. "I didn't do it. I am wrongly accused of killing my mother." _

_I got thinking but I slowly started to believe him. After all, why would someone burn down their own house?_

"_I got to go, though I have a feeling that we will meet again someday." He then shook my hand again and then left, leaving a confused me. _

* * *

I heard a large crackling sound and I slowly rubbed my eyes before standing up and looking at the event that was unfolding. Before me was a Magnezone which had electricity around it, explaining the crackling sound. The ground was shaking heavily as my Tyranitar slowly was approaching him with a growl but the Magnezone levitated in its place and he didn't seem like he cared at all.

I heard a; "Come forth" and I soon located Jenny behind the Magnezone. I looked at my Tyranitar and then looked at her before telling my Tyranitar to disengage the hyper beam it was charging in its mouth.

"Why did you flee?" She asked me curiously while eying me and my Pokémon carefully. "I'm not here to take you in, I just want to know." She said, once again eying me. I sighed before starting;

"I already told you, I had a battle to run to. I wouldn't want to be disqualified."

She looked at me for another while before losing grip of reality and slipping into her own world of thinking. I turned around and was about to step into my tent when she suddenly spoke up;

"You are not here to win." She stated confidently. I looked at her with a confused face before she continued; "It isn't your big target at least. I think you have some higher purpose of coming here though I can't really figure it out. Maybe you're after Team Aqua just like us? Though I believe that it is something else. Something personal maybe?"

I got astounded over how much she had figured out just now. Just like she said, it wasn't my biggest target to win, it was personal. Lately, I had also figured I could potentially find out something about the murder scene from my former friends. I kept my poker face up and put up a reassuring smile;

"I assure you that I'm really here for the tournament." I said to her. She once again appeared in her land of thinking but she soon spoke up again;

"I know that you're here for something else and for all I know, it could be criminal, so I'm going to keep an eye on you from here and on." She adjusted her hat. "Have a continued good day." She then said with a cheery smile before walking out. I realized that I was really tired so I figured that I maybe could get some more sleep and went into my tent.

* * *

"How is the infiltration going?"

She spun around in her chair to look at the approaching man. He was quite tall and muscular with a baseball cap.

"It's almost all according to plan. I am very close to accomplishing what I wanted from the beginning." She answered with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"So what's the problem? You said it was ALMOST according to plan."

"You see… The one that was suspected to come is there."

"Oh. That must be a thorn in your plan, isn't it?" She nodded and he soon took his phone up from his desk and left the room. She was left to think on her own.

* * *

"This battle will be between Satoshi and Sarah from South-Light Island. Each trainer will use 6 Pokémon. Substitutions are allowed. Begin!"

* * *

**This was kind of a very short chapter but take a look at the infiltration part. One of the things mentioned there is important. Or is it? Maybe I'm just trolling you! **

**Anyways, since I was away for such a long time and all, I thought I'd tell you about some good stories that I read lately.**

**Love &amp; Basketball by Verifiedbreeze**

_**May Maple a teenager about to begin her senior year has been dating her boyfriend Drew who is an aspiring actor for almost two years. But after meeting the number one high school basketball player in the country, Ash Ketchum, She quickly finds herself falling for him, will May stay loyal to her boyfriend or will Ash steal her heart. AU. AdvanceshippingVsContestShipping.**_

**This is, IMO, one of the best romance stories on Fanfiction. The thing that I like about this guy, (Or any good writer actually) is how easy he conveys their feelings. And the way he makes a contest between two shippings is interesting as well as you don't see too many of those stories. If you like romance, this is a must-read. For anyone else, I say "Try it." It is worth a try!**

**The Empire by Verifiedbreeze**

_**The**__**Empire**__**ruled by the powerful Maple family has taken over the Kanto region. Can Ash with the help of Dawn realize his destiny and reclaim his homeland? Or is there more at play than originally thought? Follow Ash's journey to learn the truth. A story filled with adventure, romance, and unfortunately tragedy. Aura Ash Alternate Universe. PearlshippingVsAdvancedShipping**_

**Yet another story by Verifiedbreeze. This one is about aura and how Ash learns to harness it and use it to reclaim his homeland. Even though I feel like **_**Aura is With the Forgotten **_**by Gerbilftw is the best aura story on Fanfiction, this is still is a very good aura fic. **

**The Worst Game in History by Noriko Nanahara**

_**For several years, various organizations have been destroyed at the hands of young teenagers. In an attempt to get revenge, the Team Leaders gather together to pit the Pokedex Holders, and others, into a fight to the death, where only one can survive. [Battle Royale AU] [COMPLETE]**_

**This is a very good fic. I haven't read it all the way to the end yet but I was caught up in it the second I started to read it. I haven't really seen any completed Battle Royale fics so it was really nice to stumble upon. This is an M-rated fic with violence and character deaths so if you can't take it, stay out.**

**Destruction's of One's Heart by Thomas3Garchomp**

_**Sometimes a wound appears that can't be healed. This would bleed one dry till they no longer exist. Ash Ketchum is gone. His heart died from his loss. Ashura Satoshi was born; will he die again from the sins of his revenge? **__**Dark Ash.**_

**This is an interesting story. It is unfinished and sadly discontinued but it still has 30k words so it's something smaller where you can imagine the ending. **

**Also, Sarah from South-Light Island is a reference to another story. Let's see if anyone knows where the reference is from. **

**Any questions or critics appreciated! I'd be really happy if I could get 30 reviews!**

**-Nr 755**


End file.
